Our Daughter
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: What do you do when a mistake could cost you the chance of pursuing your dream? What happens when that mistake leads to a new life entering this world? Two families share that one unexpected bundle of joy. As celebrities secrets are uncovered and relationships tested, none of the Wonderbolts or the mane six will ever be quite the same.
1. Chapter 1: Young lovers mistake

**As a wee note, this story starts nearly 12 years before to the end of season 4 (the setting for the later parts of this story), when Spitfire and Soarin are 17 years old and in their second to last year of Advanced Flight Schoo** l.

* * *

Spitfire threw herself violently onto her cloud bed. Aside from her heavy breathing her bedroom was otherwise silent.

 _Why did the test have to show up as positive?  
That stupid colt! Why did he have to do that?_

 _What do you mean stupid colt?_ Another part of her mind asked herself. _It takes two to do the deed._

The vibrantly coloured mare fumed to herself as a tear ran down her muzzle. She squeezed her eyes shut hard in a vain attempt at stopping the incoming tide. If they had only the sense to wait another few months, this all might have been fine!  
But no.

She just had to go and suggest they do that.

... _And he just had to say yes._

But it had been wonderful to seal their relationship in such a manner, even though they were not yet married. But once her mother found out she would kill them both for this. Her father would definitely murder Soarin.

Spitfire allowed her gaze to roam to the Wonderbolts posters on her walls. Her heroes showed no sign of care for the distressed young mare or her troubles. The walls felt like they slowly closed in on her till she could no longer move.

 _My heroes. I bet none of you ever did something this stupid. Now I'll never get to fly with any of you._

She curled up in the fetal position and hid her head in her fluffy pillow. Tears escaped unchecked and untamed as she allowed herself to wallow in her despair.

"Spit."

That voice. It sounded as though he was just down the hallway.

"Spit! Where are you?" The worry in his tone ripped at Spitfire's chest. "Spitfire! I'm glad I found you here."

Spitfire snorted.

"Don't be like that. Tell me what's wrong."

Spitfire curled up facing away from her best friend and lover.

"Please?" the poor stallion sounded desperate.

After a few moments silence Spitfire felt a wing tenderly wrap around her side as its owner tentatively slid into the bed with her. She became his little spoon as he carefully cocooned her in his loving hold.

"Spitty, if you don't tell me whats wrong, I'm gonna cuddle you till you do." Spitfire drew a shaky breath and weakly lifted his wing with her own.

"I'm serious my dear. I'm not gonna let you go till you tell me."

True to his word, Spitfire felt his grip gently tighten. The light blue wing carefully, yet forcefully settled back over her and slowly slid around to tickle her tummy.

"Go away, you big dummy! I- I don't want to talk to you right now."

"But... you didn't meet me like you said. So somethings gotta be up. I _know_ you."

Spitfire didn't bother to fight back as blue hooves carefully flipped her around to face her coltfriend. As the fiery young mare's face left the safety of her pillow, Spitfire didn't even have the energy left inside to wipe the tears from her muzzle.

"I'm..."

"Hmmm?" that confident grin filed the young stallion's muzzle. A grin that helped still the tempest inside.

After a few moments more of silence, Spitfire at last found her voice. "I- I'm pregnant."

The grin fell from Soarin's face faster than a speeding Wonderbolt. "What?"

"You big dummy. Neither of us thought to use protection."

"But you weren't on your cycle."

"Like that mattered!" Spitfire almost exploded, a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Soarin lend back down to run a hoof through his mare's mane. "It was our first time. We probably just you know, missed something little."

Spitfire snorted in response.

"It was still special, right?"

"Of course it was, pie face, but now I'm stuck with the result."

"No."

This got Spitfire's attention.

With as much tender care as he could muster, Soarin nuzzled his precious mare. "We both did this, so we can both share this too."

"But I want to make it into the Wonderbolts. They don't take pregnant mares or young mothers with responsibilities who cant give it their all."

"Well, I'm sure we can find a way." Soarin encouraged. "Besides, your Spitfire. You're like, the greatest. Whenever you put your mind to anything, you nail it."

"Hey, your not all that bad yourself."

A light chuckle from Soarin gradually fell into contented silence while the couple lay together, content to cuddle.

After what could have been hours, Soarin piped up. "Hey, uh... Should I ask your parents if I can marry you or anything? I don't want your dad to throw me into those vats in the rainbow factory or anything when he finds out what I've done to you." That at last caused a spark of a laugh from Spitfire.

"They hardly know we're dating."

"I know... but your folks seemed all like..."

"Traditional?"

"Yea."

"Look, Soarin." Spitfire paused to gaze meaningfully into her coltfriend's big beautiful eyes. "We got a few months before I'll show. If we can't think of anything by then, I guess I'll just run away for a while."

"You cant be serious." Soarin withdrew in surprise.

"Yes, I am. We are in this advanced course together because we want to make it somewhere in life. I will not be a nopony."

"The Wonderbolts." A big silly grin slid across the stallion's muzzle, it led to a light touch of one on his companion to match.

"Exactly. If I disappear for a few months, you can stay at advanced flight school and keep up the good work. Then I can ditch the foal and then return here and we should still make it into the official tryouts next year together when our course ends."

"You don't want to keep it?"

"And you do?"

"I- I suppose so? I dunno. This is all Kinda ...sudden. You know."

Sptfire rolled her eyes at that.

"How about. I ask your parents. Then we think of something from there. The sooner I ask them for your hoof in marriage the less likely they are to think we did something we shouldn't have. Then we can have a secret wedding to keep our relationship hidden and see if we want to keep our foal or not."

Something warm and fuzzy swept through Spitfire's system at the mention of _our_ foal. The only problem here was, she didn't want warm and fuzzy and she definitely did not want to have a baby! Everything about this all was wrong. Everything except Soarin. If nothing else, he would be here for her and that meant everything would be okay in the end.

"Spitfire, are you home?" the deep bass of a middle-aged stallion rang through the house.

Spitfire jerked and hurried to sit up in bed, "shit, Dad's home."

"We gotta get you cleaned up a bit," Soarin whispered as he hurriedly untangled himself from his fillyfriend.

Spitfire quickly nuzzled into her companion's chest and made sure to give an extra vigorous rubbing to try and dispel the wetness. "There good enough," Spitfire remarked as she pulled away.

"Okay then," agreed Soain.

Spitfire leapt off her bed just in time. A pegasus with a rich, burned orange coat and a short green mane with cyan tips paused in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Soarin. I didn't expect to see you here too." The older stallion paused to take stock of the room. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"N-no. Not at all." Soarin quickly replied.

"Son, what are your intentions toward my daughter?"

"What?"

"Dad!"

"Honey, I know he's been your friend for a long time, but I still need to know this. The two of you look like foals caught with your hoof in one of my rainbow pools. By the way he is still sitting on your bed, I would say the two of you were getting rather cuddly there. I know what it's like to be young, I've been there." A ghost of a smile played upon the stallion's muzzle as he paused to fix his gaze upon the highly nervous Soarin. "So, I ask you again. What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Soarin looked so nervous he might pass out "S-sir." The poor youngster took a deep breath to steady himself before he continued. "If I may be so bold, sir... I would like your daughter's hoof in marriage."

Tempest Wind quirked an eyebrow, a smile slowly slid across his muzzle. " _Really_ now? Is that you asking me officially? Or are you going to wait until after your final year of schooling is over like I thought you would?"

Soarin did a double take, "you thought I would what?"

A deep chuckle escaped the deep orange stallion. "I know the two of you are pretty good in public, but around here, I've seen the way you two act. To be honest, I had been hoping this moment would come soon after you two finished advanced flight school."

"Really? Well, to be clear, yes, I do want to marry Spitty and if its okay be you I would like this to count as me asking you officially. I'm not sure I'm brave enough to do this again."

"Of course you may."

"Yes!" Spitfire barreled into Soarin and they both crashed into the cloud wall. "Alright Pie Boy! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Spitfire could hardly believe what had just transpired. Within less than an hour, she had been transformed from a mare who had just lost her chance at glory to a bride to be. Now all they had to do was hold a secret wedding then ditch the foal and make a comeback to her life as a future Wonderbolt. If the two pulled it off right, not only would her parents be none the wiser over their mistake, but she could also make it into the Wonderbolts with her husband. Her dreams would be achieved and all would be good with the world.

"Alright, now you had better make the proposal a good one." Spitfire gave her coltfriend a smirk as she relished the moment.

"Doesn't that count?" Soarin cocked his head questioningly at his mare.

Spitfire rolled her eyes at her coltfriend, "of course not."

"Don't worry I got this." Soarin grinned confidently back.

"I bet. But if you try and pull a lazy one on me, I'll tell you to try again."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Spitfire leaned against Soarin, content.

"I would believe her kiddo." Tempest laughed, "But I know you got this."

* * *

As Celestia's sun slid below the horizon, Cloudsdale's soon-to-be-engaged couple entered the dining room to find Tempest lounging on a chair. Without glancing up the stallion spoke up, "you know, the Wonderbolts don't usually like couples working together."

Spitfire glanced at her coltfriend to check his response and found him looking right back at her with a raised eyebrow. Good thing they had already talked about this. "That's alright dad. That's why we think it would be a good idea to have a secret wedding. Keep it to only a small family feast."

The reclined stallion held his silence for a few moments before he slowly responded. "You think so?"

Both teenagers both nodded earnestly.

"Then I will look into what I can do. I might be able to pull a few strings and keep the paper trail hidden. However, unless you two have something to hide..." Tempest paused to eye the couple with a cautionary look. "Then I would advise that you go the traditional route. Invite your friends and family, make a proper day out of it. Have a full on feast for family and friends, exchange a primary feather, sign the legal documents and let the world know you are together. Mind you, however, you choose to do this, I expect your new husband to provide for you." Spitfire rolled her eyes at her father. "I will happily pay for whatever dwelling you two choose to call your own, but that's where my financial assistance must end. For whatever reason, you two are going to be married earlier than I expected. I do not mind. But since it is your intention to start your lives together so quickly, I expect you to be ready to face the world together earlier too."

"Yes, father. Of course, we will be ready." Spitfire replied dutifully. She was thankful that although she was expected to leave her parents home after becoming a married mare that at least they would have someplace to call home and allow for greater secrecy around her pregnancy. They were sure to figure something out from there.

"But if we marry and make it too public, won't that be a problem when Spit' and me try and join the Wonderbolts?" Soarin asked.

"If you are the best, I'm sure they won't turn you down." Tempest smiled. "But I'm also sure a word in the right pony's ear about how you two keep the lovey-dovey stuff at home will help, provided you both ace the tryouts."

"Dinner's here!" The announcement broke the atmosphere as Spitfire's mother entered the room.

Stormy Flare spotted the young colt next to her daughter and her face lit up with a big smile. "Soarin! Hello, it's lovely to see you around again. Will you be staying for dinner? I only bought us a lazy dinner. Hay fries and salad."

"It's okay, I should probably be heading home."

"Soarin here has something to ask you." Tempest smiled knowingly at his wife.

"He does?" Stormy Flare eyed the suddenly nervous young stallion with a curious smile as she placed the bags with their dinner on the table.

"Y-yes," was the best Soarin could get out before his voice failed him.

Stormy casually continued with setting out the meal for her family. After a moment's awkward silence, she paused to set her sights on the still nervous youngster. "Well spit it out."

"I uh... Can I-" Soarin looked down at his forehooves. _Why was this so hard?_

His nerves were shattered by an elbow to the ribs from his fillyfriend. "Hey!"

Spitfire gestured to her parents as if to silently order him to hurry up. "I- I asked Temptest already ...If maybe I could have your daughter's hoof in marriage." He nervously played with his forehooves as Stormy Flare eyed him silently for a few moments.

The older yellow pegasus glanced at her husband to read his face before she turned to her daughter. "Is this what you want Spitfire?"

"Yes, mom."

"Well then. Get married, claim him as your stallion and be happy together. Congratulations." Without further ado, she continued laying out the meal. She made a point to serve the still slightly nervous teenage stallion. "I know you said you should be heading home, but after dropping a question like that on me, you will be staying for dinner."

"Oh, well thank you." Soarin accepted the serving he was given, thankful that both parents appeared to have been okay with the sudden question.

"One moment, no pony start eating yet. I just want to quickly heat something up." With a swish of her deep orange tail, she left the room.

"Good one Slick." Spitfire snickered.

Soarin shot his fillyfriend a look, "what? Your mom is like, intimidating and stuff."

"I thought I was supposed to be the intimidating one?" Tempest asked with a cheeky grin as he leaned forward in his chair.

"You are. But I dunno, mothers are worse somehow." Soarin replied.

"Too right. Don't worry. One day long ago, I was in your seat too." Tempest replied. "It's natural to feel like your about to pass out."

"You felt that too when asking Stormy?" Soarin asked.

"No way. I'm talking about normal ponies here. I'm too boss to get nervous." The deep orange stallion lent back in his set, a smirk on his muzzle.

"Right." Soarin wasn't exactly sure he believed the cocky older stallion, but wasn't about to challenge him on the topic.

After a few moments silence, Spitfire grabbed her coltfriend's forehoof under the table and they quietly held hooves while they waited for the return of Stormy Flare.

When the matriarch returned, Soarin's eyes lit up with delight at the sight of the apple pie. Stormy laid the piping hot pie on the table in front of the young couple. "I had one of these saved up and figured now was a good time."

"Yummy. Thanks, Mrs Flare." Soarin licked his lips, a massive grin upon his muzzle.

Before he could dive in and ignore the rest of his meal, Spitfire took a bite out of it. She grinned at her coltfriend's shocked look. "Oh come on, don't tell me you expected to eat that all by yourself."

"Uh... yea?"

"As long as you can share with your bride to be, I don't mind missing out." Tempest smiled as he dug into his own meal. "Oh and, Soarin. Would you do me a favour by meeting me at the Rainbow Factory this weekend?"

Soarin paused his fun pie time to glance inquisitively up at his soon to be father-in-law. "Sure, why?"

"Oh... I just want to spend some time to get to know you some more, one on one." The orange stallion smiled back.

"Okay. Uh... Sure." Soarin nodded before resuming his attack on the delicious pie with his fillyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2: A Secreat Kept?

Spitfire strode confidently into her morning class in advanced flight class as if nothing had ever been wrong. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nope. No pony had to know she was pregnant. Everything was fine as usual and she was all set for another day of learning.

Soarin paused in the doorway behind her to take stock of their classmates as all gazes rested on the two late comers. Although she felt the need to stop with her soon to be husband and gather her thoughts, she refused to break her mask. She seated herself calmly in the front row of the small class beside her friend Fleetfoot and smiled "'Morning Fleet."

"Hi, you two." The teenaged mare grinned back. "Somepony is a bit late."

Spitfire shrugged.

"Hey Fleetfoot," Soarin greeted as he too took his seat, right beside Spitfire in the middle of the front row.

The light blue teen lent toward the pair, "lucky the teach left to grab something or you two would be in real trouble. Apparently, we have bookwork for an hour then the rest of the day is practical." She quickly withdrew at the sight of somepony rounding the corner into the room.

"Alright class," the grey stallion paused in the doorway. "Glad to see you two finally chose to show up."

"We're only five minutes late," Soarin commented quietly.

"Only?" The stallion strode to his desk and deposited the papers he carried on his back on his desk. "You wish to use your time in my class to advance to the Wonderbolts academy, correct?"

"Yes," Soarin confirmed. As if everypony didn't already know this.

The grey stallion continued after a moment of staring at his student. "As a Wonderbolt do you think it would be okay to be five minutes late to a show?"

"No sir."

"What about five minutes late to a press meeting? Or missing the start of a days training?"

"Of course not." Soarin's reply was softer now.

"Well then. Why are you late to my classes? If you don't wish to learn to be the best I can have you returned to the regular classes in this school."

"I'm happy here thanks."

"So you do still want to be a Wonderbolt?"

"Of course." Soarin quickly confirmed.

"Then act like one," a grey hoof impacted with the desk. "Or at least try. Be early. That way if something comes up you will be late and still arrive in time to start."

"Yes, sir."

Spitfire almost felt sorry for her coltfriend. This, of course, was why she did not open her mouth. It was better to not fight professor Greywing.

"Right, now where was I?" Professor Greywing asked the class.

"Pegasus magic theory." A light pink teenaged mare spoke up.

"That's right, Snowflake," professor Greywing smiled broadly at his students.

"Boring..." complained Soarin under his breath.

* * *

Spitfire rolled her eyes. It might not have been the most exciting topic but pegasus magic was important for them to understand if they were to pull off the most epic moves possible.

Lunchtime rolled around quickly for the class and soon enough the trio were flying off to their usual spot in the clouds to eat their lunches.

"So, lovebirds, how's life?"

"Same as yesterday." Spitfire shrugged before she dug into her sandwich.

Soarin eyed his fillyfriend.

Spitfire eyed him back, "no."

"Why not?" Soarin cocked his head to the side in question.

Spitfire felt the need within her to kiss his stupid, cute face. She quickly schooled her mind back into gear. This was not the time or place. There were other ponies about and it would not do to have her deeper relationship with him become public knowledge.

"Just drop it pie boy," she did her best to play it off as nothing before their friend caught on.

"What's going on?" The light blue mare lent closer toward the couple, concerned. "Did you two break up or something?"

"Look. It's nothing." Out of the corner of her eye Spitfire caught a ripple of hurt in her young stallion's eye. It ripped at her heart and made her wish she had chosen a different set of words.

"Okay. Just as long as you two haven't gone and done something stupid or broken up. I don't want things to get any more awkward, I'm already the third wheel here." Fleetfoot cracked a grin and threw her white mane off to the other side of her head.

"Well we might have done something stupid, but we haven't broken up," Soarin replied earnestly.

Spitfire groaned inwardly. Now Fleet was sure to keep digging till she found out.

The light blue pegasus let out a sigh. "Oh thank goodness. I just wondered why the two of you are being a little weird today."

"I'm not acting weird." Spitfire deadpanned, the sooner this topic was dropped, the better.

"Yea. Spit and me are fine." Soarin added.

"Look, it's just the way you two are acting together. What happened yesterday after school, what did I miss?"

"Can you drop it till after school?" Spitfire's question came out more like a command yet the light blue pegasus before her inched closer, a grin on her face.

"It's that good huh? Must be something special." Fleetfoot mused with a thoughtfull look upon her muzzle.

"Just finish your lunch Fleetfoot. Then the three of us are going to race." Spitfire replied, eager to shut her friend up and enjoy herself.

"Yes, oh mighty leader," Fleetfoot replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Three young ponies landed on a large cloud on the outskirts of Cloudsdale. With school over and Celestia's sun lower on the horizon, the nearby clouds were touched with golden rays. Soarin immediately relaxed next to his fillyfriend while Spitfire sat upright, her attention on the lands far below. Fleetfoot chilled next to Spitfire, her gaze wandered expectantly between the pair.

"I wonder what its like down there." Spitfire mused out loud. "To explore and perform to everypony in Equestria."

"So, what's that thing you were going to tell me?" Fleetfoot asked, an eager grin upon her muzzle.

"What thing?" Spitfire feigned ignorance.

"You know... whatever it was you were not able to say in school even though no pony was listening in to our conversation." Fleetfoot reminded her with a sly look on her muzzle.

"Well-" Soarin began but was cut off as a yellow wing covered his muzzle.

"Hey, let your coltfriend speak." The light blue mare protested.

"You're really not gonna stop asking until we tell you what happened aren't you?" Spitfire replied dryly.

"Yep." Fleetfoot grinned back.

Spitfire sighed. How much to tell? Should she stop with her upcoming engagement or tell the whole story? After a moment's deliberation, her coltfriend beat her to it.

"Spit and I are engaged."

"No way!"

"Yep." Soarin grinned triumphantly back.

Spitfire glanced around to check that their little party was alone. Good. The few ponies in view seemed to be going about their business with no interest in the youngsters.

"That's so crazy. You have to tell me how you popped the question. Was it high in the skies on your own cloud, just the two of you someplace romantic?"

"No." Spitfire quickly shot back.

Fleetfoot gave her a look but the fiery young mare refused to let herself react for fear of giving anything away.

"Okay, shoot. How did he ask you?"

Spitfire turned to her happy coltfriend, "we've not yet engaged you, big dummy. You just asked my parents if you could marry me."

"While you were there." Soarin smiled back. "Surely that has to count for something, right?"

"Yes, it means you have to make it good. Or I'll tell you to try again," Spitfire wore a smug look on her mug as she pressed a hoof into her coltfriend's side to emphasize her point.

"Ouch. That's a bit harsh." Fleetfoot giggled.

"No, it's not. I know he can pull something off that will amaze me. I just want to make it clear that I will accept only the best."

"Aren't I already the best for you?" Soarin asked as he laid a wing upon his fillyfriend.

Spitfire shook the wing off, "don't do that in public."

"I see who's gonna wear the dress in this relationship," chucked Fleetfoot, her eyes on Soarin.

The teenage stallion huffed.

"So, when are you gonna have the wedding then. After we finish school?"

"Too long," Spitfire responded. "I was thinking sometime in the next few months."

"But its only another year and a half more of schooling. Surely you two can wait."

Soarin cast a meaningful glance at Spitfire and she felt her insides churn. No. No, they could not wait. In fact, the sooner they married, the better. But how to break it to Fleetfoot?

"We uh... can't wait," Spitfire heard her coltfirend mumble.

A moment of silence passed. A time in which Spitfire sure hoped her friend had not heard her coltfriend's quiet response.

"Wait? Did I just hear that right? Why did he say you two can't wait? Did he do something to you?" Fleetfoot turned her attention to Spitfire and the fiery pegasus couldn't hep but squirm a bit under her friend's gaze.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Spitfire wasn't sure how the words slipped out. Yet from the look on her friend's muzzle, she had not imagined the slip-up.

"What?"

"You heard." Spitfire snapped. "I'm pregnant, Soarin's the father. If we don't get married before my parents and the school find out, I'm dead."

If it were not for the severity of the moment, Spitfire would have laughed at the light blue mare's dumbfounded look.

"You're gonna be a teen mother?" Fleetfoot scoffed, "the mighty Spitfire, of all ponies pregnant? Please, tell me this is a joke."

Awkward silence.

Spitfire shifted uncomfortably once more but settled as she felt her coltfriend's wing upon her.

"It's true."

"Wow. This... uh... so this is why he asked your parents then huh?"

"Yep." Confirmed Spitfire with a sigh. "I know we were going to get married one day. I just figured that one day would be after us three made it into the Wonderbolts and were all secure and stuff. I guess some things just move the timeline up a bit huh?"

"Yea." Fleetfoot agreed, pensive as it the magnitude of it all settled in. "Hey, why don't you just get an abortion? Then no pony has to know."

"Because I can't be bothered flying all the way to Canterot just to have a stranger do things to my body," retorted Spitfire, she brushed her coltfriend's wing off her back with her own. "Not in public Soar'."

Fleetfoot grinned at the continued dominance of her firey friend before she became more serious, "I mean, being in a relationship is gonna make it hard enough for you both to get in together. But if you have a foal, the Wonderbolt's aren't gonna pick you!"

"I know!"

"Alright. Then what are you two gonna do about it then? Because I can see Soarin totally has your back."

"Always," the young colt confirmed with a confident grin as he returned his winged hold to his lover.

This time Spitfire didn't shrug it off. His feathers on her back were a comfort after all and after her little admission, comfort was good.

"Spitfire and I already came up with a plan." Soarin declared.

"That's fast," Fleetfoot grinned, "it includes me too right?"

"We are gonna ditch school just as Spitty here shows then we are gonna go travelling, have the baby then head back in time to join the Wonderbots."

"That's not what we agreed on." Spitfire reminded her colt. "Only I am to disappear. You have to keep up the schooling so I can rejoin with minimal fuss."

"You know I'm totally not gonna leave you right, love?" Soarin rubbed his nose along the side of his mare's cheek and grinned as it turned into a gentle nuzzle.

"What happens if..." Fleetfoot trailed off thoughtfully, her gaze skyward, purposely away from the cute couple before her.

With the attention back on her, Fleetfoot chose to continue. "Since you both want to get married so soon, what happens if you tell everypony you're going on your honeymoon. Sometime like during the coming holidays or something. You guys extend it as long as you need while I cover for you the best I can. Soarin, you can keep training like you do now. Spitfire, you just do the best you can. You both are already great perofrmers, so I'm sure Soarin could at least earn a few bits by performing for ponies. Then after you've ditched the foal, you refresh then come back here and show everypony just how awesome you are! We could even meet up when your feeling ready to rejoin and run over a quick routine together to wow everypony!"

"You, know. That's not such a bad idea," Spitfire conceded with a slow nod.

"That's pretty much my idea though," complained Soarin.

"Except I improved it," Fleetfoot replied with a smug grin. "Now it might actually work."

Soarin scowled back but held his silence.

"So, do I get to be the best mare and help plan this feast for family and friends?" Fleetfoot leaned in a bit closer, a hopeful grin upon her muzzle.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Spitfire shrugged.

* * *

The weekend rolled around soon enough and before he was ready, Soarin found himself being led into the Rainbow Factory by his soon to be father-in-law.

"Why are we here?" Soarin wondered aloud as he trailed after the older stallion around the magnificent inner halls.

Tempest Wind smiled to himself. "I just wish to show you something. Hopefully also give a glance into what I do here, a little father-son time if you get me."

"Okay, sure." Soarin sped up for a moment to catch up as his guide continued to stride purposefully on through the weather department and into the rainbow pools.

The duo quickly exited the main rooms, as Tempest Wind led the way into a rather bland looking cloud hallway.

The stallion quietly posed his companion a question, "Son, are you sure you can provide for my daughter?"

"Uh... Yes."

The older stallion raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, of course." Soarin tried to sound more confident in the presence of the imposing pegasus.

"Do you have a job?"

"Not yet."

"Hmmm..." Tempest Wind hummed to himself. "Okay, so why do you wish to marry my daughter all of a sudden? Like I said the other day, I thought the two of you would wait until you had at least finished your schooling."

Soarin tensed, he should have been ready for such a question, after all, something like this was sure to raise a few questions. "Uh, um... because," he took a deep breath, here goes nothing. "I love the most awesome filly in all of Equestria and I want to keep her by my side always. We've been friends forever and been dating for two years. When you caught us cuddling, I just figured it was worth a shot to take things to the next level."

Tempest Wind smiled, considering the poor colt was put on the spot there, that was a surprisingly good and clearly honest answer. "Unable to wait any longer are we?"

"Yes."

The deep orange stallion eyed the younger pegasus and made sure to lock eye contact before he spoke, a sly grin upon his muzzle. "Beds getting a little cold at night without her around aye?"

Soarin's cheeks flushed crimson. "Y-yes."

"Okay. Fair enough. I know how that feels. I guess I can't fault you, I married Stormy after only courting her for a year and here we are happily married all these years later."

The older burned orange stallion stopped at a rather solid looking cloud door in the middle of the rather quiet hallway and turned to Soarin as he drew up alongside. "You know where we are now?"

Soarin shook his head.

"This place is restricted to high ranking staff only. One last question before we head inside so I can show you around. Has either of you given the wedding more thought? Do you want a nice public feast with all your friends and family or a private, top secret one?"

Soarin thought for a moment, "a nice family and friends one should be fine. We don't have many close friends so it would be mostly our two families there to witness Spit and me exchange a feather. As long as the Wonderbolts know that we mean business as a couple, then Spitfire and I don't see any problems."

"Sounds good. I'm sure I can always talk to a few friends and help you two. I also have a friend in mind who could officate the signing of the legal documents and not kick up a fuss at marrying such young ponies." The deep orange stallion tuned to face the solid cloud door once more, "Tempest Wind, GM."

Without a sound, the door dematerialized to reveal a room filled with skinny walkways over the top of vats of different colors and in the middle of the room, a massive water tank, half full. Off to the right side lay a control panel of sorts with all kinds of data on display that Soarin failed to comprehend.

"I personally oversee this room. It holds all the stock we need for making clouds, rainbows and snow."

"That's kinda cool," Soarin agreed quietly, his gaze continued to roam the room as he was led along the central walkway.

The older stallion slowly led him over to the large yellow vat of unmixed rainbow and casually asked, "do you know how it feels to fall in one of these?"

"No, sir." Soarin had a feeling, he probably was not going to like the direction this conversation had just taken.

"Did you know, Rainbows after they have been mixed taste bitter and sting badly if you fall in."

"N-no."

A sly smile played on the lips of the older stallion. "Then I guess you also don't know that unlike mixed rainbow, the vat you see before you of pure yellow rainbow matter doesn't just taste bitter and sting, this stuff can give a pegasus a severe stomach problem if ingested and make all your hair fall out. That includes your feathers. Now if you were to fall in... well, that could very well land you in hospital. I've had staff here fall in. In fact, the one who fell into the raw red rainbow was unable to work anymore."

Okay, now Soarin was starting to feel really creeped out. Was this crazy stallion threatening to push him in and make it look like an accident?

"Now, I'm sure being my daughters best friend and an athlete, there won't be any problems. But if you break my daughter's heart or wrong her, it would be a shame for you to be found in one of these vats now wouldn't it?" Tempest Wind casually turned his head to face the frozen younger pegasus.

Despite feeling like he could wet himself, Soarin forced an answer, "y-yes sir." He swallowed and hastened to continue before his future father-in-law got the wrong idea and pushed him in. "I won't let you down. I love Spitfire with all my heart. No matter what happens, I could never leave her."

Now the smile on the older pegasus became genuine. "That is wonderful to hear. Please understand that I just wanted to make my side of things absolutely clear."

Tempest Wind turned and unhurriedly made his exit, Soarin hastened to join him.

"I do hope that the two of you wait before having foals though. It would be a shame for two of our most promising youngsters to fail to make it into the Wonderbolts because they couldn't wait to become parents."

"Yep," Soarin quickly replied. "I agree."

"Trust me son, it's a whole lot harder to not bang your special mare when your sharing a nice comfy bed with her every night."

Oh, as if Soarin did not already know that. His cheeks burned in silent shame at his inability to keep his desires under wraps. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind sir. She is very nice to cuddle though, so I'm sure living together won't be a problem."

That drew a friendly smile from the tough older pegasus. "Alright, then let me show you the rest of the Rainbow Factory, I promise the rest of your tour will be more enjoyable than this room."

"Sure." Soarin agreed, unwilling to deny the stallion who had just threatened him anything for fear that an 'accident' may happen. Soarin dreaded to think what Tempest Wind would do to him if he discovered Spitfire's pregnancy.

"You know, a bright young stallion such as yourself could make a great employee here while you finish your last two years of schooling before you join the Wonderbolts. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it." Soarin agreed. While a job to help support Spitfire and himself would be nice, he didn't particularly want to work under his future father-in-law. Maybe he should start looking for a job somewhere though, maybe his local Cloudsdale bakery? Free pies and get paid? How hard could it be to find a job for three months? After that it would probably be time for a little road trip to hide an incoming foal anyway.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Any thoughts? Comments? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated as things continue to progress. Theres a few minor tweaks to Ch1 as of now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal (5 weeks pregnant)

Soarin stood in line at his local bakery with a massive smile on his muzzle. Lunch time. One of the best times of the day. Especially after the morning he'd had. The best part of it was Spitfire thought he was having a lazy Saturday morning, sleeping in. Instead, he had been out getting important things done. It had been two weeks since his world had been turned upside down and it was still strange to think he was going to be a father. It felt good to be taking steps to somewhat correct his mistake. Standing here in the small line of ponies at his usual cloud bakery was a wonderful return to normalcy or at least a good attempt at it. It was a simple cloud building that overlocked much of Cloudsdale, two sides open to the public. In front of the kitchen there were three large clear cabinets, one a pie warmer and two housing units with all kinds of baked delights. All in all, it was enough to make the young stallion's mouth water. He licked his chops as the pegasus before him finished ordering and at last moved out of the way.

The older, deep red stallion behind the counter smiled at him, "Howdy Soarin, the usual I take it?"

Soarin nodded, "Yes please." He paused as his confidence faltered andglanced behind himself to make sure that he was a line of one. "Say, you don't happen to need an extra hoof around here do you?"

"What, like offering a pegasus like you a job?"

"Yea."

With a snort the red stallion pulled out an apple pie. "No, I see no need to offer one of my best customers free pie."

"Worth a shot I guess, I'm mostly after some job experience."

"Experience huh? why not apply as a janitor for the Cloudsdale arena or even the rainbow factory, that place is always after new blood."

"Yea, I guess I just wanted to try you first." Soarin placed the required bits down on the countertop.

The stallion behind the counter thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I could give you a trial run. If its experience you want and you really want to work here, I can talk to my wife and see if she will let you on board. I can't promise you great pay though."

Soarin shrugged, "I don't mind."

The big red pegasus spotted another customer enter the shop and scooped the payment off the counter. "How about I see you tomorrow at closing time."

"Thank you." Soarin grinned. He grabbed his pie and doughnut and flew off.

* * *

Much later that same day, two teenage pegasi touched down on a cloud that sat over cloudsdale. It was the perfect size for two, just as Soarin had requested. It was also in the perfect place to watch the sun go down over their home city at the end of lovely Saturday. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, content to watch the last of a peaceful day.

'Is he going to do what I think he is?' Spitfire wondered to herself. 'This isn't half bad.'

Celestia's sun sank lower, as if the ruler herself was about to put a end to the day. The city in the clouds lit up with a slight golden sheen to it. The suns rays cut through the thinner clouds and lit them with the golden-orange brilliance of Celestia's sunset. In the distance Canterlot sparkled too. Soarin grinned. It was time. He shuffled slightly as nerves hit his system with the force of slamming into clouds at high speed. He extended a wing and pulled his mare closer.

Together.

Moments like this, with the feeling of her warm coat pressed up against his, were truly something special. He wished Celestia would keep the sun around just a little bit longer so he could prolong the moment. He grinned as his mare snuggled into his side. This was perfect. _'What did you come up here for?'_ Great, his mind just had to kill the perfect moment. His inner thoughts were right though.

He took a deep breath, for this had to be done before their princess decided to lower the sun. He stood. Spitfire cracked a half smile as she too stood, as if she were anticipating his next move.

The young stallion positioned himself so that he had all the splendor of their home beyond behind him and knelt down in front of his mare. Out of his small pouch he withdrew an ornate hoof band, swirls of gold mixed with silver and bronze. It was a pegasus engagement band.

"Spitfire, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Without hesitation, Spitfire tackled her lover so hard that her momentum carried them off into open sky. In an instant, they were in free fall and in his surprise Soarin fumbled with the band and it slipped out of his grasp. "No!"

Spitfire pushed off from her disorientated wingmate and sped toward the falling hoof band. Not one to be beaten, Soarin righted himself and took off after her. He forced himself to go faster and faster till he passed his mare and snatched at the trinket.

One swipe, it spiralled away from him through the air. _'Darn it hooves!'_

Spitfire sped past him as he lost momentum, and with a single effortless movement cupped the band with her wing. With a victorious grin at her lover, she slipped it onto her right forehoof and held it out for him to see. Soarin grinned, success! She was his to keep now!

Spitfire reopened her wings and shot off into the skies again. Soarin hastened to follow.

The pair realighted just in time to witness the sun dip below the horizon. The last rays flickered across the horizon then vanished as the moon slid out.

Spitfire immediately turned to her wingmate and showed him her forehoof. "Kluz, how could you drop such a beautiful engagement band?"

"You tackled me!"

"What did you expect me to do?"

"I dunno," Soarin sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Not that, I guess I could have asked your dad for a bigger cloud."

"Ya think? Come, sit." Spitfire plopped herself down and gazed out across the land as lights came on and stars came out.

The light blue stallion sat beside his wingmare and once again laid a wing across her. She snuggled up to him and held out her right forehoof for him to see.

"Thanks for the band. It looks amazing. Should I even ask how you got it so fast?"

Soarin shrugged. "I looked around for the perfect engagement band, the one shop in Cloudsdale was too expensive so I went to Canterlot. It was even worse there and I even had a few ponies ask me what a colt my age was doing looking for such a thing." He gave a short laugh, "those ponies are so snobby, it's unreal. Anyway, I got back home still empty hoofed and my mother asked me what I was doing. I told her and she offered me the band my father gave her when they became promised to each other. I then went out for lunch and found a job at the best bakery in all of Cloudsdale. I'll be meeting both owners tomorrow to figure out how best to make it work. Then I chatted to your dad for a moment, then found you." A grin overcame his face at the thought of working at his top bakery.

Spitfire cast him a look, "you told me you were sleeping in this morning."

"You said you wanted to be surprised. I had to set this all up somehow without you knowing."

"You could at least have told me you were thinking of getting a job. We could even both work for my dad. It would be better pay than that bakery."

Soarin scowled for a moment, he liked that bakery. "Your dad was too scary. I can't work for a pony who threatened to throw me into his raw rainbow pools if I mess up."

"He did what!?"

"Don't worry about it. I have a job, we have a future together and we have a foal to think about." Soarin rested against his lover and let out a big breath as he relaxed. "Now your mine forever." A cheeky grin crept over his face and he reached across her barrel and held her protectively with both wing and hoof. "This is mine. No one else can have. I also claim exclusive peeping rights."

Spitfire giggled, "wait until the family feast and the little ceremony pie boy. With your feather in my mane, then and only then you can claim ownership."

Soarin scoffed, "I got you pregnant! That's like, supposed to be the last step in this whole getting married and starting a family thing. Don't talk to me about order!"

"Right." Spitfire relaxed back into her lover and closed her eyes. "For the record, I think you popped the question well enough to warrant that yes."

"Thanks."

"You maybe could have done a bit better. But I'm not going to complain." Spitfire smirked as she nestled deeper into his hold.

"You really know how to make a stallion feel good don't you?"

"Of course."

After what felt like a moment's cuddling, but really could have been half an hour or more, Soarin felt the temperature begin to drop. His tummy had also informed him it was dinner time.

"Hey wingmare, wanna go out for dinner?"

Spitfire smiled at his use of the term, "sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

"See down there?" A light blue hoof pointed toward a village with a few lights, barely visible amid the dark of the night.

"You wanna go there?"

"Yea, Ponyville. Apparently, they have some really nice places to eat out. And it's not Cloudsdale so the chances of somepony seeing you with that band on and recognising us is super low."

Spitfire shrugged, "sure, why not."

Soarin took flight and heard the rustle of feathers as he was joined in the sky by his wingmate. He tilted downward and made a slow easy spiral toward the town.

The pair alighted on the outskirts of Ponyville beside a windmill. The road was quiet but they could see ponies further down the main road around what Soarin assumed was the town hall.

"Let's go this way." Soarin motioned toward a spiral tower behind several houses.

"Sure, it looks quiet enough that way."

The pair fell into silence as they wandered along. Spitfire made sure to stay on Soarin's right, further away from the busier side of town.

They continued on until they came to a decent sized pub on the edge of town, Hay and Clover. The squat building was painted a mix of greens and earthy browns, almost as though somepony had thrown hard cider over a field of clover and swirled the mix together haphazardly. The hanging sign depicted a bushel of hay with a single four-leaf clover overlaid.

"This place looks good," Soarin noted as he gazed inside.

"More importantly, it's quiet," Spitfire added.

As the couple entered, they noticed that the quiet looking pub actually had a busy bar where several ponies were drinking. They were hit with the scent of hard cider and Soarin turned to his wingmare. Spitfire shrugged and marched up to a spare spot on the side of the bar. She placed her forehooves up on the bar and leant forward to get a better look at the menu on the wall.

"Does this place make good food?"

The light purple pegasus barmare finished pouring a cider, passed it to the brown earth pony colt at the bar in front of her then sauntered over to the new arrivals. "Not from around here huh? Take a seat over there and I'll bring you the menu. I can promise you'll enjoy the food here." Her eyes sparkled as they fell on the hoof band Spitfire wore.

Spitfire was quick to remove her forehooves and made her way over to the table for two near the window.

The barmare poured two drinks, placed them on a tray, slipped it onto her back then strode carefully over. "Engaged wingmates I see, congratulations on finding that somepony special at your age." She turned to Soarin, "did you just pop the question?"

"Yep." Soarin grinned.

"Well then, have a free drink, on the house." With the assistance of her wings, she slid the two pints onto the table and grinned.

The newly engaged wingmates could smell that it was a bit more than just regular cider they were presented with and Spitfire pushed her drink slightly away.

"We're a bit too young to be drinking the hard stuff," Soarin replied.

"Psh, take it. You've just become engaged, earth pony rules apply down here so have a drink. Trust me, this is the good stuff from Sweet Apple Acres."

"Earth ponies drink hard cider when they get engaged?" Spitfire asked tentatively.

"Sure. Especially around here. I'll be back with your menus." The pegasus strode confidently off.

Soarin lent toward his wingmare and shifted her drink closer toward himself as she reached for it. "No drinking for you."

"But I want to give it a try." Spitfire protested.

"No you don't. I've read that alcohol can be bad for our foal if you drink while pregnant."

"Just a taste."

"No."

Spitfire relaxed back into her seat, her slight scowl the only ruin to Soarin's otherwise happy evening. "Come on Soar,' don't you think you're overdoing it?"

The crimson pegasus returned with two menus and set them down before the couple. "Alright, let me know when you want to order." She wandered off back to the bar as another customer called for a refill.

"Okay, thanks." Spitfire opened her menu and skimmed through the contents.

"Hey look at this," Soarin turned the menu to face his wingmare and pointed at the item at the top of the second page.

It read, _'The Stallion. An extra plus sized, large pie for stallions who think they can eat enough to feed a small family. Your pick of apple, pear or pumpkin filling.'_

"I want this," Soarin confirmed. He took his first swing of the alcoholic cider and his eyes almost popped out.

"Are you sure you can finish it?" Spitfire asked, a smile on her muzzle. "It sounds like a big pie."

"Sounds like a fun challenge." Soarin grinned, he took another sip of his drink. "This cider is stronger than I thought it would be. But quite nice. What do you think you want to order."

"I might just get some hay fries and a clover burger." Spitfire mused. "You looked kinda funny when you took that first sip. You sure it's not too much for you?"

"I'm fine." Soarin took a bigger sip to prove his point, belched, then held up a hoof to motion that they were ready to order.

"Hay fries, a clover burger and some water, thanks," Spitfire slid her menu toward the waitress.

"And I'll have 'The Stallion' with apple filling," Soarin added confidently.

"Are you sure?" the waitress asked.

"Of course," Soarin confirmed.

The pegasus pointed to a board behind the bar with a wing, "you see that? That sign lists all the ponies who have managed to finish 'The Stallion' by themselves in one sitting. If you manage to finish it by yourself, you get your name on that board."

"But it looks like there's only six ponies names on that board." Soarin squinted as he checked.

"Seven, but yea. Tough challenge. Are you sure you still want to try it solo? We can hold off on the burger for your wingmate."

"I'll finish it, don't you worry. I love my pies." Soarin slid his copy of the menu toward their waitress.

"Alrighty. Enjoy your drinks." The waitress scooped up the menus and trotted off.

Spitfire leaned toward her lover and locked eyes with him. "I don't want to carry your fat arse home if you eat too much and can't fly."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Soarin grinned his best charming grin, lent forward then kissed his beautiful mare on her nose.

"Cheeky."

Soarin smiled back then took another big swing of the hard cider. "You know... this stuff isn't bad."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the waitress returned with Spitfire's food and company. Two earth ponies flanked her, both dressed for the kitchen. Soarin guessed they were the cooks. The older mint green earth pony carried on his back a tray with the biggest piping hot pie either young pegasus had ever seen. The steaming family sized pie was as wide as Soarin's barrel and at least as tall as three regular large pies. Soarin's mouth watered at the sight. Spitfire found herself wishing she had only ordered the chips for herself. There was no way her to-be husband could finish that.

"I hear that somepony is crazy enough to attempt our legendary pie all by himself." The deep bass tone of the mint green chef spoke up.

"Yep. That's me." Soarin grinned.

"Good luck son. I've seen stallions twice your size try this and fail." The red earth pony chef assisted his companion in placing the monster pie in front of Soarin while the pegasus waitress gave Spitfire her food. Soarin's gaze was locked on 'The Stallion' and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Alright. Enjoy."

"And I'll be watching from the bar." The barmare added, "just in case you do actually manage to finish it all by yourself. Just be warned, if I see your wingmare even look like she might be taking a bite, then your chance to be up on our honor board is gone."

"You got it." Tired of waiting, Soarin plunged into his pie and began scoffing it down like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Hey Spit, this pie is amazing!"

"You're not going to finish that." Spitfire challenged.

"Watch me."

And for the next several minutes, Sptifire did exactly that.

Soarin loved every moment of this challenge. Each divine bite led to an explosion of taste as the warm pie gradually but surely filed him up.

Both young pegasi enjoyed their respective meals and all too soon, the fiery mare found herself spectator to her wingmate as he continued to eat his monster pie solo.

He worked with obvious pleasure to make the pie and both ciders slowly vanish. Her light blue stallion's eating slowed as he munched on the last quarter of the now destroyed pie. Spitfire felt like the two of them had begun to attract some serious attention. She glanced around the pub and saw that most of the patrons were watching and whispering. Spitfire discreetly moved her forehoof that bore the band off from the table and out of sight.

With only a small portion left to go, Soarin pulled away and lent back in his chair. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied groan. "You're carrying me... Can't ...move... uh... too full."

"Go young-un!" A middle aged deep orange earth pony stallion called out.

"Finish it off!" an older mare from across the room added.

Several other spectators called out a further mix of encouragement and caused Soarin to grin. A light blue forehoof drew circles around his tummy as if to try and lessen the feeling of fullness as he continued to lay back. The athlete felt as though if he ate any more food he would most surely explode.

Spitfire rolled her eyes, she pushed her chair back and made her way around to her lover. She gently kissed his muzzle, "if you don't finish that pie now, I won't carry you home and you can sleep here."

"Aww come on Sunshine..."

"You told me you could finish it. So, take your time and finish it. You're nearly there." She nudged his hoof off his tummy and took over with her own, bright yellow on plush, light blue. "Be the winner I know you are and get your name on the board." Spitfire gently nuzzled the extra full stallion who had long since won her heart. He was silly to accept such a challenge and it would result in them requiring to sleep in Ponyville. However, since he had made it this far, she knew that if he had a few moments to recover he could win a place on the pub's wall of honour.

Soarin leant into his lover and sighed with contentment. "You feel so nice... you know that?"

Spitfire's muzzle flushed at the public display of affection and she had to restrain herself to not recoil at the odd mix of alcohol and apple pie on his breath. She didn't stop him though. Somehow, in this small town pub where no pony knew them, it simply felt nice.

The attention of those around the couple slowly drifted as Soarin continued to take his time.

As Spitfire began to wonder if she should prompt her lover to consider continuing before his meal went cold. She lurched as the relaxed mountain of stallion that had been leaning on her shifted.

"Ready to watch your stallion win?" Soarin grinned.

"Of course, pie boy." Spitfire playfully nudged his shoulder.

Without a further word Soarin leant down and slowly continued his meal.

Cheers rang out across the pub as he gobbled up the last bits then collapsed into the crumbs, all that was left of the once massive, tasty pie.

"Congratulations kiddo." The barmare sauntered up and grinned at the light blue destroyer of pie.

The earth pony chef with a red coat approached from the kitchen area, a grin upon his face. "What's your name?"

Spitfire chucked as her stallion groaned in response.

"His name is Soarin and I think he's gonna to explode," chucked Spitfire as she slowly rubbed her lover's back.

"As long as he doesn't explode everywhere in here, I'll happily put his name up on our board of honour."

Several chuckles followed the chef's words as ponies turned back to their previous conversations and once more gave the couple their own space.

The barmare grinned as she carefully slid the tray out from under the collapsed stallion's face. "Boy, the way he can pack it away, you're gonna have a heck of a time cooking for your soon to be husband, aren't you?"

Fiery yellow cheeks darkened. "I'm ...not much of a cook."

"Oh. Well if you ever want to learn a few things, I could teach you. Trust me, your guy is gonna love it if you cook for him. I would know." The light purple pegasus smiled confidently.

"Thanks. I'll have to keep that in mind if I'm ever in town again." Spitfire replied.

"Cool. Let me know if you need anymore drinks or anything." With a swish of her tail she turned and strode off.

Spitfire turned her attention to her loved one. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing. Full. This pie tasted almost as good as you do." Soarin leant back into his chair and grinned suggestively at his wingmare.

Spitfire's already warm muzzle heated further and she facehoofed in embarrassment as she slowly stood. "Yeah, real nice compliment to share in a restaurant, pie boy. I'm going to go and pay. Then I'm going to drag you out of here and find someplace to stay."

A rather unstallion like giggle escaped the young stallion, "hey, I can pay." Soarin ungainly stumbled out of his chair and stretched. "Oooh... still too full... Carry me?"

Spitfire scoffed and rolled her eyes but stayed by her lover's side and assisted him as they made their way toward the bar to pay.

As the bright yellow mare was almost finished dishing out the bits required for payment she felt Soarin lean heavily on her side. He pressed himself toward the bar and grinned up at the waitress.

"That cider was pretty good! Where you get it from?"

"Apple family secret recipe hard cider. Glad you enjoyed it."

"Yea, it was great!"

Spitfire counted out the last of the bits and turned to leave. Soarin stumbled a bit at the sudden movement but was quick to follow. "Slow down, I'm still too full to move properly!"

Spitfire turned to face her future husband. "You sure it's not because your drunk too?"

She nudged open the door and waited patiently for her scowling stallion to follow.

After a further moment of silence between the two, Soarin staggered outside. "You don't have to be rude you know... It was only two drinks. And I did eat a lot..."

"And how do you know your not a featherweight? I can smell what you've been drinking from here." He was only a step away, but that was not the point.

Soarin did his best at a sad face, he pouted, lip out and wings limp as he stood a mere step away from the love of his life.

"Uuugh, come here you." Yellow met light blue as the young mare pulled her wingmate close into a hug. "I'm not angry at you. I just think you could have stopped after one drink."

Warm fuzzies erupted in the night as the pair fell into silence outside the Hay and Clover.

"Uhh... why did I do that...?" Soarin moaned as he relaxed into his lovers hold.

"Because your eyes are bigger than both our tummies put together and because you're silly." Spitfire paused for a moment to gaze lovingly into the pair of emerald green eyes that gazed up at her in the moonlight. "But your my silly young stallion and I love you with all my heart."

"Awww.. thanks. I love you two Sunshine." Soarin unleashed a massive sigh of contentment as he slowly nuzzled his way under Spitfire's chin. "You know... If I hadn't eaten so much, I was going to find us a cloud and show off my cloud shaping skills by making us a place to stay for the night."

Spitfire scoffed. "You, make us a house for the night?"

"Yeah, I got many hidden talents. Just you wait and see."

"Oh really?" Spitfire smiled mischievously. "Like stuffing yourself with the biggest pie known to pony kind?"

"Exactly!" Soarin grinned with pride. "But you know... other stuff too."

"Come on fatty, I guess I'll try my hoof at cloud shaping."

Soarin staggered slightly as Spitfire withdrew. It must have been from the sudden lack of contact, yea. He wasn't drunk. No way.

* * *

A short time later, Soarin sat at the edge of ponyville where town met farmland. Waiting for Spitfire sucked! _'Why didn't she let me help!'_ Soarin complained to himself. Sure he might be a little bit unsteady and slower than usual, but so what? He should be up there showing off his skills, not down here waiting like some standard earth pony.

He caught a hint of movement in the night and his wings fluttered with excitement. "Sunshine!?"

A blast of cold air bufferted the colt as his lover hastily alighted next to him. "Keep it down. I thought I told you, you've had too much to drink."

"Have not."

"This isn't an argument Soran, shut up. I have something to show you."

Soarin grumbled something under his breath till his golden mare moved closer.

"Do I need to carry you up, or do these things still work?"

"Hey, I told you I'm not drunks."

"Right. Keep up then." With that, Spitfire took off.

With a slight wobble in his usually perfect flying form, Soarin took off after his lover and kept pace not far behind her. The pair flew in silence for only a few moments before Soarin beheld the most uggly cloud structure he had ever clapped eyes on.

The pudgy, hastialy thrown together blob floated in place like a reject from the cloud factory. It looked like three whispy clouds had been rammed togeher and hollowed out. The hoofwork of the mare who sculpted it was easily spottable along the joins between the trio of clouds and the middle looked like a cloud that had its insides kicked out.

"Hey, don't look at it like that." Spitfire's defensive tone broke the peaceful silence of the night.

"Even with a drink or two, I can do better than that." Soarin giggled as he landed unsteadily at the entrance to the two pony bubble of space. "Here, you just do this..." He trailed off as his hooves went into action.

He easily slipped into the actions of reforming and smoothing out their sleeping space. Soarin worked as fast as he could, mindful of the happy tingle in his brain that was sure to impair his work if he lost his concentration.

"There!" Proud of his quick fix, Soarin turned with a wide smile to face his mare. "Pretty good huh?"

"I must say, I'm surprised." Spitfire conceded as she landed gracefully next to him.

Spitfire pressed a quick kiss to her lover's muzzle then tackled him into the soft floor of the cloud den. A few giggles erupted into the night as they playfully wrestled for a few moments in their new bed. Cuddles soon took over and bright fiery yellow mixed with light blue as the two came together as one.

For two young lovers, all was right in Equestria this night.


	4. Chapter 4: Upsets (7 Weeks pregnant)

Spitfire's room was lit with soft predawn light. Soft enough that she could close her eyes and pretend there was still plenty of time left before she had to face the day. Yet she knew it was not so. Sometime soon, Celestia's sun would peak through the curtains in her cloud room and announce the start of another active day. Spitfire rolled over in bed to face the ceiling. It felt like forever since her life had been flipped upside down. To think it had only been seven weeks since she had found out that she was carrying new life inside her. It was crazy. It felt both like no time at all, yet also it felt like forever. Spitfire glanced down at her tummy, she knew it would be some time still before she started to show yet she couldn't shake the feeling that big things had definitely changed within her body. She sighed and did her best to relax into her bed. Tomorrow was the weekend. Tomorrow was sure to be a fun morning of cuddles and practising tricks with her favourite colt. She was thankful that his parents were happy to hear about their engagement. That brought another thought to the front of her mind. Three weeks to go. Just three weeks, then she would be a married young mare. The first rays of dawn broke through the curtains and spilt into her room. She flipped around and buried her face into her pillow to avoid the harsh rays. Nope, she did not feel ready for this day to start quite yet thank you very much.

Her tummy did loops and swirls as she continued to lie there. Come to think of it, today she might not be feeling all that well. That's odd. Yesterday she was fine.

"Spitfire! You're usually up by now. Get up, lazy bones."

"Yes, mom!" With a sigh Spitfire extracted herself from the bed.

* * *

As she ate her oats for breakfast, Spitfire couldn't help but wonder why her tummy continued to feel a bit off. Oh well, no time to wonder about why her body was acting weird, it would soon be time for her morning flight to Soarin's house to drag his lazy butt out of bed. A usual start to her day that had been going on for several years now. She didn't mind the extra exercise. He might now be her betrothed wingmate, but it clearly did nothing to get him out of bed any faster.

* * *

The answer to why her tummy felt a bit off came soon after she made it to school. Fleetfoot touched down nearby the young couple, Soarin waved at her while Spitfire felt the sudden and desperate need to rush to the bathroom. She made it just in time before the contents of her stomach decided it was time to evacuate. She hunched over the loo panting, just in case anything else unwelcome decided to exit her system.

"Spit! Spit! Are you okay?" The worried tone of her coltfriend made it to her ears just before he reached her side.

"Sunshine, Are you okay?" he asked again.

Despite the unpleasantness of her situation, she couldn't help but smile a little as his snout brushed against the back of her neck.

Spitfire slowly sat up as the nausea cleared and she cleared her throat in the nearby sink. The proud pegasus sat up straight and turned to face her concerned colt. "I hope so. We got a full on day of school."

"Alright. But if you start feeling sick, I'm gonna take you home."

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "I'm fine pie boy, now get out of the little fillies room."

"Oh, right!" Soarin put a wing around his young mare and guided her out of the filly's bathroom. He made sure to caress her with the tips of his feathers as he withdrew his wing.  
Fleetfoot stood in wait in the corridor. She smirked at the display of affection from Soarin. "It's funny seeing a colt rush into the little fillies room like his tail is on fire. Especially when she's 'just' his friend." Her attention shifted to the pegasus at his side, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just had an upset stomach or something. Let's go to class." Spitfire led the way.

Fleetfoot shot Soarin an enquiring glance and he shook his head and mouthed back, 'she's fine.'

* * *

Spitfire and Soarin exited the school together at a leisurely pace. Another day of learning was over, it was time to enjoy themselves.

"Hey Spitfire!"

The duo turned to face a lanky pegasus colt with a deep blue coat and a grey mane as he approached them outside of school.

"Yes?" Spitfire asked cooly. She wondered what Cool Breeze could possibly want. He was not the kind of pegasus to usually talk to Soarin or herself.

"Hey, uh... me and the guys were wondering, are you two like ...dating or something?"

Spitfire wasn't entirely sure how to answer that, however, she noticed a sudden grin etched on Soarin's muzzle.

Soarin turned to his engaged wingmare, "hey, that's like... a great idea, hey Spit, would you date me?"

Spitfire ignored her future husband in favour of answering the laky pegasus before her.

"No. Why?"

"Uh... would you be interested in going out to dinner with me? It is a Friday and I figure... if you're not busy..." the nervous colt trailed off into silence.

"Sorry. I'm not interested in dating and I don't need a coltfriend. Besides, Soarin, Fleet and me had something planned tonight." Spitfire replied. Of course, all of that was true, thanks to Soarin. She was not simply dating him anymore. Technically he was her engaged wingmate, not her coltfriend.

"Oh. Right." Cool Breeze bowed his head, defeated.

"Hey, keep your chin up, I'm sure a nice young colt like you will find the right someone one day." Spitfire offered.

"Thanks." With a sigh, Cool Breeze wandered away from the couple.

Once out of earshot Soarin leaned into his mare and whispered, "did you know he liked you?"

"Not at all." Spitfire shrugged.

"Hey guys," Fleetfoot wandered up and paused. "What did I miss?"

"Cool Breeze asked me out."

Fleetfoot stifled a snicker. "Oh yea, I caught him admiring you at least once. I didn't seriously think he would ask you out." She took off into the air and flew close to the pair.

With a smirk, the arctic blue pegasus continued, "but we all know you and Soar were like together since you were little. I'm more surprised you both weren't dating before junior flight school." Fleetfoot shot back cheekily.

Soarin recoiled a bit, "Feet, Spit and me were like five back then."

"So? You two made a cute young couple at that age." The cheeky pegasus shot back as she took off into the skies, laughter trailing in her wake.

"Let's get her." Spitfire turned to her lover, her wings up and ready for speed.

"Race ya'." Soarin grinned back.

* * *

Scootaloo sailed through the air on her scooter. Her tiny wings worked the air like crazy. She closed her eyes and smiled. Moments like this were the best, she could pretend as though everything was perfect. As if she could fly and everything was right in life. She cracked an eye open and spotted Rumble just behind her, his wings were working just as hard. Greens and brows flashed by as they soared through the final leg of the race through the trees. She did her best to put on an extra burst of speed before she landed hard on the ground and lurched as she nearly fell off her scooter. Her friends erupted into cheers.

Rumbles friends, Tender Taps and Button Mash joined in the cheering as Scootloo dismounted and grinned at Rumble. "I won!"

"Yea," the young colt panted, "you're fast as a speeding pegasus on that thing. I didn't seriously think you could keep up. Good job Scootaloo" He smiled back at her.

"Thanks. I just wish I could fly for real though."

The young dark coloured pegasus colt shrugged. "Hey, I'm sure you'll get there someday."

"Yea, I guess."

"Aww, don't worry Scootaloo, I'm sure Rumble is right." Sweetie Belle chimed in.

"I know, It's just... it already took us so long to earn our cutie marks. I don't want to have to wait forever to fly too."

"Well how about I try and help you." Rumble offered.

"Really, you'd do that for me?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Ya know, Rainbow Dash has already tried teaching her, right?" Apple Bloom spoke up.

Rumble gazed between the girls, "maybe she just needs some help from someone her own age, right?"

"Worth a shot." Scootaloo shrugged.

"Anyways, I had better get home. My brother promised to take me out somewhere cool before dinner." Rumble announced.

"Yea, I guess we should probably head off too." Tender Taps added.

"Okay, see you boys at school tomorrow then." Apple Bloom replied with a wave to the departing young colts.

"So, do you girls have anything planned tonight?" Sweetie Belle asked as she turned back to her friends.

"Homework? I'll probably also need to avoid all the foals." Scootaloo replied casually.

"Why avoid them?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We had a new arrival yesterday, dropped off from somepony in Canterlot, so everypony is really excited. Plus, I kinda wish I wasn't there anymore you know." Scootaloo responded as she slowly trekked off, her scooter in tow.

"You don' often talk about that place," Applebloom observed quietly. "Something wrong?"

"Well... you know how it's my eleventh birthday in a few days."

"Yea."

"Well, I think it kinda sucks that I'm nearly eleven and still don't have a forever home or even know who my parents are or what they do. I don't even know why they left me."

Both friends moseyed in nice and close and gave Scootaloo a quick hug forcing her to stop dragging her scooter.

"Thanks," Scootaloo smiled a little as she picked up her scooter.

"I could ask Rarity if it's ok for you to spend the night with us if you don't want to go home." Sweetie Belle offered.

"Or I could ask Granny Smith, I'm sure she would say yes!"

Scootaloo considered her friend's offers for a moment then brightened up, "okay. Just let me tell Sun Lilly that I have a sleepover tonight. How about I sleep over with you Sweetie tonight and this weekend I'll come round to the farm for a sleepover?"

"Sure." Scootaloo's friends answered in unison, big smiles all around.

With that, the trio split ways.

Scootaloo raced along the streets. As she neared the edge of town, she suddenly slammed into somepony tall and yellow wearing saddlebags.

"Fluttershy!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Scootaloo eyed the orphanage up ahead, it almost felt like Fluttershy had come directly from the orphanage. However, it was hard to tell because she had been so focused on going fast. Why would Fluttershy be going to such a place? "Say, what are you doing out here?"

"Just out for a walk, I also visited the foals and said hi to Sun Lilly. They are waiting for you before they start the party."

Fluttershy knew? Great... Scootaloo forced herself to not sigh, "alright thanks. But please don't tell anypony about this, I don't need anypony thinking bad of me because I'm an orphan. It's already bad enough having wings that don't work properly."

"Scootaloo, don't put yourself down," Fluttershy warned, her tone a little bit too motherly for Scootaloo's liking, this mare wasn't a mother after all.  
"Rainbow Dash and I think you are amazing, just the way you are." She lent down and offered a light nuzzle.

Scootaloo allowed the warm fuzzy moment to end before she took a step away from her elder, "alright, well I better get going then."

"I'll see you later then," the buttery mare smiled as the orange filly jumped on her scooter and powered the rest of the way to the orphanage. Now it was time to figure out the best way to get permission to enjoy a sleepover with her friends.

* * *

Spitfire smiled as she lay there in Soarin's wonderful grasp. When she came by at her usual early hour on a Saturday, cuddles had recently taken the place of their early morning exercise. Not that Spitfire minded, it felt wonderful to be snuggled up against her own very special colt.

As she lay there, her tummy did a few flips and she hoped that this morning would not turn into a rush to the bathroom like the previous day at school had done. However, as she continued to lie there, cocooned in her partner's love, the sinking feeling continued to build faster and faster. Spitfire wished she had skipped breakfast or something. This didn't feel good. The world began to feel a bit skewed and Spitfire caught the evil sensation of her breakfast upcoming. She darted out of the warm confines of Soarin's hold, rushed along the corridor, wings in motion to speed up her rush to the toilet.

Soarin was thrust out of wonderful dreamland by his wingmare's sudden exit. The groggy young stallion dragged himself up, "whaa- Sunshine?"

He heard the muffled sounds of her retching and all traces of the peaceful morning fog of sleep vanished. His love was in trouble!

He raced out of bed and down the hallway. He skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom and much to his horror spotted his Sunshine losing what little was left of her breakfast. Unlike at school, it seemed she had not quite made it to the loo in time and Soarin cringed at the sticky, yellowish-brown mess on the floor near her. This would not be pleasant for her to clean up. _No!_ Soarin's inner resolve caught him, now was the time to help.

He kicked into action and carefully made his way over. He brushed back her mane then rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's gotten into you Spitty, you eat something funny?"

"I don't think so..." Spitfire managed around the rather nasty taste of recycled breakfast mixed with juice.

A light green mare with a flowing rich sky blue mane barreled into the doorway, "my dear, are you okay?"

"I think I am now," Spitfire replied, her eyes were closed and her insides knotted, but at least it felt like the sensation had passed for now.

Having a foal was going to suck if this was what morning sickness felt like. Spitfire hoped this was only food poisoning or something, but the wiser part of her mind reminded her that Soarin had been rather overbearing whenever they were out. There was no way she could have picked up something from meals at home either.

With a shiver to try and dispel the pukey feeling from her system altogether, Spitfire turned and froze under the older mare's gaze. Soarin's mother was studying her carefully with crystal green eyes and Spitfire could tell that what was about to come would not be good.

"Clean that up you two. Then I want the both of you downstairs at the table. We need to talk." With a final piercing look, she departed.

A few stunned moments passed in the wake of the matriarch of the house before Soarin turned to his wingmare, his normally happy features were panicked. "We're dead. I know it. Mom's gonna kill me," he whispered as he sagged slightly into his mare.

"Calm down," Spitfire hissed back.

"Okay, okay," the light blue colt withdrew and took a few deep breaths. "Let's get this all cleaned up."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I've been looking forward to the next few chapters for a long time... So.._  
 _Time to roast some young pegasi?_  
 _Or will Soarin's mother be easily convinced that all is fine?_  
 _What do you think?_


	5. Chapter 5: Caught (7 Weeks Pregnant)

Scootaloo paused outside her home, the Ponyville orphanage. It was a nice enough place, but sometimes the young filly wished she had a normal home to go to like her friends. Although the last two nights sleepovers had been wonderful, she did not live in either of her friend's houses and it did feel rude to try for another night out. That left here, the only home she ever really had; Ponyville Orphanage. The rustic, squat brown building blended in with the edge of Ponyville. It was a fairly long building, big enough to house dorms for those who had no other choice but to live there. Just as she was about to enter she spotted a rainbow blur approaching. She sighed, Ponyville Orphanage was never a good place for a chat, especially with her hero.

"Hey, Squirt!"

"Hey, Rainbow Dash. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, you know... about to go inside. The girls and I had a fun day at school and all, but they all had real homes to go to."

"Hey, you got a home."

"Yeah sorta, I guess."

"Would you prefer that someone took you home?" Dash asked inquisitively.

"Well yeah, of course."

"Well, how about my girlfriend and I take you on then? upgrade you from honorary sister to daughter?"

"Really?" Scootaloo could hardly believe what she was hearing, _was this for real?!_

Then her brain caught up with the rest of what her hero had said. "Wait. Girlfriend? I didn't know you had a special somepony."

"Yea, sorry. About that." Dash paused, a slight blush upon her cheeks. "Fluttershy prefers we keep it quiet for just a little bit longer. She's also afraid of how some ponies might take the news of a lesbian Wonderbolt." The short, but well-built pegasus scoffed and muttered something under her breath.

"You and Fluttershy huh?" Scootaloo quirked an eyebrow, "I remember you told everypony you weren't interested in romance."

"Yea, well. I'm not, but I got Fluttershy and she's special. And for the record, she asked me soon after we kicked Tirek's butt."

Scootaloo looked at Dash like she had suddenly grown a second head. "No way! Wait, that means you've been going out for a whole month and not told anypony! No pony else knows?"

"Well, now you know, squirt. Anyway. I really came because I knew it was your birthday soon and as because I didn't get you anything, I decided to ask you if you were interested in being my foster daughter."

"Yes! Yes!" Scootaloo threw herself into Rainbow Dash just as Fluttershy alighted next to the polychromatic mare and joined in the hug.

Fluttershy spoke up, a big smile on her face as she withdrew, "I see somepony likes the idea of having a new mom. You know, we have all the paperwork ready. If you want, we can hand it in now."

"That would be so awesome!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Then let's go." Dash nudged her two companions forward and led the way inside.

The wooden building carried a colorful interior, built to appeal to foals. The reds, greens, yellows and blues were textured in all sorts of patterns around the four walls of the boxy room the trio stood in. Across from them was a single doorway. Next to it stood a simple wooden reception desk with a green and yellow earth pony behind it.

Sun Lilly looked up at the sound of company and smiled a the sight of the trio. "Hello, Rainbow Dash. How may I help you and Fluttershy today."

"Hi." Dash paused and glanced at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy has all the paperwork. I hope you still don't mind us counting as a family for Scoots here."

"Not at all, as long as you both are in a committed long-term relationship I see nothing wrong here." Sun Lilly smiled pleasantly.

Fluttershy pulled the required papers out of the small saddlebags she wore. "Here you go, I do hope everything is in order."

"Yep. Fluttershy and I might not have been dating for long, but since we've been friends since forever, I'm sure it will be fine." Dash smiled confidently.

Sun Lilly smiled at the response, took the adoption papers and examined them carefully.

Moments passed as she carefully sifted through the papers. A few earth pony foals peeped around the corner. Scootaloo waved at the preschool colts who waved back then quickly withdrew behind cover.

Sun Lilly looked up from the papers, "alright. These all look in order. It is wonderful to at last see Scootaloo off to a good home."

"Scootaloo gets to go to her forever home?" A tiny voice asked.

Attention fell upon the speaker as the young earth pony filly was thrust out by the two preschool colts behind her.

"That's right." Rainbow Dash confirmed with a smile, "and she gets to come home with Flutters and me right now."

"That's so cool!" one of the foals called out, excitedly.

Fluttershy smiled brightly, "it's going to be wonderful, I'm sure."

That drew the rest of the hidden youngsters and pretty soon all 5 young orphan earth ponies along with the orphanages only unicorn foal were gathered around. They quickly mobbed the new family. Soon hugs were all over and the excited group of foals trailed their caretaker and Scootaloo to the door.

Before Scootaloo knew it, she was on Rainbow Dash's back and cursing through the skies. Her other new mother, Fluttershy held her scooter as she kept pace.

* * *

"This is your new home. 'Shy and I decided to make her home our permanent home cause you still have problems flying."

"But your cloud home!" Scootaloo protested.

"Isn't going anywhere. I'm gonna rent it out. After all, it's super cool, every pegasus outside of Cloudsdale is gonna want to live there."

Scootaloo took a few moments to process this information, still blown away that her longtime sister had actually adopted her. She was broken out of her thoughts by her sister-turned-mother.

"Anyway, let's get you settled in!"

* * *

Two pegasi in their late teens entered the dining room. The cosy cloud room had enough space for the small oval table, chairs for the family and some decorations on the walls such as the collection of family photos next to the hallway entrance. At the head of the table sat a rather concerned dark blue stallion with a ruffled light red mane, looked like he had been only just dragged out of bed by his wife, who sat to his right at the small oval table.

"Can somepony please tell me why I was woken by my wife to the sound of sompony being sick? Are you okay my dear?" Tyson leant forward in his chair, concerned for his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"I think I'm fine," Spitfire answered as she took a seat opposite the half-asleep stallion.

"Was it something you ate?" Asked Tyson.

"I don't know," Spitfire replied. She was pretty sure she knew what it meant, but admitting that it might be because she was pregnant would put the both of them in a lot of trouble. She didn't feel ready to face either Soarin's parents or her own.

Soarin's mother, Dawnrush waited a few moments, allowing awkward silence to take hold. Her gaze shifted between both uncomfortable youngsters. "I want to know why I have a feeling that you both are hiding something from me."

"What?" Soarin had no idea what to say to that. He could not lie to his parents face, but to tell them the truth? They both may as leave home now and find a rogue cloud outside of Cloudsdale to live in together till the wedding was over.

"Son, I'm giving you both one chance, right now. What aren't we being told?" Dawnrush's tone made it clear that lying to her was a very, _very_ bad idea.

Silence reigned. From the nervous expressions on the younger ponies faces, it was clear they both felt caught under the older mare's gaze. Under the table, light blue and sunny yellow touched, each seeking the other's comfort.

"Okay then. I'll start guessing." The lime green mare paused to allow this to sink in. "Spitfire, do you realize you may be pregnant?"

"What? No." The teenaged mare felt herself fill with dread at what was to come.

"Well, you are a healthy young mare. You're not sick. You have a tougher stomach than my son and you both always eat out together. It would stand to reason that he would be far worse off than you, my dear. However, I remember when I had Soarin. About eight weeks in I could not hold my breakfast. My husband also became rather overprotective of me after he realized we were going to be parents. I had wondered if it was my imagination playing tricks on me, or if my boy was acting ever so slightly different toward you. Your teachers mentioned it to me recently but I thought nothing of it. But this morning's incident makes me suspect that Soarin has known for some weeks that you are in fact carrying his foal."

This statement elicited different responses from each pony in the room. Soarin's father wore his outrage thinly veiled on his face. Spitfire had traces of panic flash across her muzzle till she schooled her expression. Soarin sighed in defeat, utterly crushed. His mother was right. "Yes mom, Spit is pregnant. It's why we are getting married so soon. But I've loved her for so long it feels like the right thing to do."

"The right thing?" Soarin's dad burst, "the right thing was to keep it to yourself and not go getting your filly pregnant! I thought we raised you better than this!"

"You did, but it was a mistake." Soarin was about to continue when he was cut off.

"Well, it might just have cost you both your careers. I need to tell Tempest. He's going to want to hear about this."

"No! Please don't tell my dad! _Not yet_..." Spitfire urgently spoke up.

"You both want to live with the consequences? Well, this is it. Come on honey, I don't care if they are sleeping, our friends need to hear this." Tyson shoved his chair away and strode away.

As the two older pegasi left the building on a mission, Spitfire found herself in a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay Sunshine. I'm never going to leave you."

"Of course your not, but my parents are going to kill us. My dad threatened to throw you into one of his rainbow pools."

"I know." Soarin gave his love a reassuring squeeze. "Let's get this over with."

Spitfire drew a ragged breath, she was totally not ready. But they no longer had a choice. Their secret was about to be thrust out in the open, despite how hard they had worked to keep the accidental pregnancy quiet. "Let's catch up to your parents."

* * *

One simmering stallion and his agitated wife touched down in front of the home of their longtime friends. A deep blue hoof slammed on the cloud door. Locked.

"Tempest Wind, Stormy Flare, open up!"

As Soarin and Spitfire touched down behind their angered elders, a deep sunny head with an orange fiery mane poked out. "What's the meaning of this? Why are you disturbing us at the crack of dawn?!"

"I'm sorry to wake you both, but we really must talk," Dawnrush spoke up.

Stormy Flare squinted down at the group, her gaze flickered between the agitated adults and nervous children. "Why?"

"Because it can't wait," Dawnrush insisted.

"Okay. Give us a minute." The still groggy Stormy Flare disappeared inside.

The two grown-ups stood in stony silence while Soarin and Spitfire stood awkwardly behind, waiting for the door to open. As much as Soarin wished to give his wingmate a comforting hug, this was a public space and it would not do to be spotted. His wings itched to cover his love and he resolved to do so, as soon as they were inside.

Spitfire snuck closer and closer to her source of comfort as the agonizing wait drew on. It felt like forever since her mother disappeared inside. Did it really take this long to wake her father and head downstairs? Despite the fact that somepony may see them, Spitfire soon found herself pressed up against her source of comfort. The vibrant young pegasus found some measure of peace amidst the overwhelming sense of doom that engulfed her.

Both youngsters sense of dread skyrocketed as the front door finally opened. The half-awake sunny yellow mare greeted them with a concerned, almost confused gaze. She eyed each of the four ponies on her doorstep up before she stepped aside. "Welcome. Care to tell me why my daughter looks like she's just had her wings clipped?"

Tyson and Dawnrush quietly entered, highly aware that what they had to say would likely lead to two very pissed off pegasi. With a slight nudge from the light blue teen at her side, Spitfire scuttled inside, pinned to her lover's side. The darker yellow mare kept a close watch on her daughter the whole way. It was clear that she was trying to work out what could be so wrong to cause the normally comfortable couple to act so ... afraid?

Dawnrush took a deep breath, "I hate to tell you both this, but our children have a very serious reason for desiring to marry already. It is something they both have kept from us, until they got caught out this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Tempest Wind asked, concern filled both his voice and facial features.

Four sets of eyes fell on the young couple. Spitfire's head disappeared under Soarin's wing and he gazed back at his wingmate's parents stoically.

Tyson's red mane swished as he looked between his soon-be-to-daughter and her parents. "Your daughter is pregnant, and my son is going to become a teenage father." He shot the nervous teenager a look. "Isn't that right?"

The accusation stung, but Soarin held his ground.

The room fell dead quiet. Then Tempest Wind exploded, "they've done what!?"

Despite being past his prime, the Burned yellow stallion was on Soarin before anypony else even realised he had moved. He tore the younger pegasus from his daughter and pinned him to the cloud wall of the entrance room.

"Tell me that's not true!"

"It- it is." Soarin's voice nearly failed him at the fearful sight of the enraged stallion in his face.

"That's it! I'm throwing you in my rainbow pools!"

"Dad!"  
"Tempest!"  
"Dude!"  
"Honey!"

"Please don't," begged Soarin as the hot angry breath of his soon-to-be-father in law rippled over his muzzle.

"You thought I was bluffing?" The strong orange stallion slammed his face into the cowering youngster in front of him. He threw Soarin into the floor and towered over him in a rage. He smashed a hoof into the teenaged pony's side, hammering home his words as he continued, "I-" Smash "Will-" Smash "Make-" Smash "You-"

Spitfire rammed into her father. She was quick to position herself in between him and her love, wings flared fearfully. "Leave him alone!"

"I warned him what would happen if the two of you failed to wait. Now get out of my way!"

"No." Spitfire stood strong yet also quivered ever so slightly in fear. She could feel the anger in the air, she had called down her father's wrath.

The powerful stallion thrust his daughter out of the way as he aimed another attack at Soarin. The light blue pegasus rolled out of the way of the incoming hoof and winced in pain as he stood.

Using his wings to propel himself, Tempest threw himself at Soarin. He tackled the young pegasus to the floor and threw head-but and hoof-stomp at the one who had wronged his daughter.

Spitfire tacked her father and received several blows to the face and upper body in the process. She cried out in pain and her father paused to throw her out of the way. He rammed his forehooves down on Soarin once more only to find himself blocked by dark blue. He shoved at his longtime friend, his wings flapped for extra power. Tyson was quick to copy and the two butted heads.

"Get out of my way!" Tempest Wind growled.

"Calm down, dude!" Tyson shoved the angry orange aggressor back.

Tempest Wind kicked and thrashed madly as he tried to reach his target. "No! Let me at the scum! I'm gonna kill him!"

Tyson's eyes grew wide with the realisation that his soon-to-be-inlaw was seeing red. Nothing else mattered to this stallion right now except exacting revenge upon the youth who had done his daughter wrong. He had never seen the commander of the rainbow factory anywhere near this angry. His grip slipped and he found himself thrown against the wall in an instant.

"Enough!" Stormy Flare bellowed as she rushed into her husband's way, wings erect in a display of power. "Honey, stop! Your daughter is pregnant and you just hurt her!"

Tyson took the opportunity to place himself in Tempest's face once more. The two stallions adrenaline filled glares locked with one another and held as they both stood panting, watching for an opening.

"Stormy's right. Please don't damage the baby." Soarin's mother chimed in as she hurried over to the downed Spitfire, checking the still slim yellow tummy for any marks.

Tempest Wind huffed, rage continued to flow through his system as he glared at the troublesome colt. He shoved at Tyson who pushed right back defending his son who lay on the floor. "She shouldn't be pregnant in the first place."

"Well she is and hurting Soarin won't change that." Stormy shot back.

"She's right you know," Tyson replied, his expression stony as he turned his gaze upon his wounded son. "That's not to say he doesn't deserve something for his actions. But I think you have done more than enough, my friend."

Tempest Wind seethed. He shoved at the dark blue pegasus in front of him but stopped as Dawnrush joined her husband.

"Spitfire. Care to explain how my upstanding daughter is pregnant like some low life teenaged idiot?" Stormy Flare spoke as she too placed herself between her enraged husband and his targets. She faced the teenagers, her gaze hard. "When did this happen? Have you two been having sex during your little cuddle sessions?"

"No! And it happened almost two months ago, Soarin and I made a mistake alright. But this doesn't change the way I feel about him!"

"Really?" Tempest challenged. "I should never have allowed you to be alone with my daughter when we were out!"

"Dad! It didn't happen here or at Soarin's place." Spitfire shot back.

"You expect us to believe that?" Scoffed Tyson as he turned to face his son.

"I've seen a lot of teenage parents fail." Soarin's mother spoke up, a mixture of disappointment and sadness strong in her voice. "You're both too young to become parents, how do you know this won't tear you apart?"

"Because-" the light blue colt picked himself up and staggered over to his wingmate, his wings stuck out oddly as he moved, several feathers were bent well out of shape. " Because I love Spitfire with all my heart." Soarin drew his loved one close. "There is nothing I won't do for her."

"You idiot, you've done more than enough. You might have cost my daughter her career in the Wonderbolts!" Tempest Wind pushed against the pegasus blockade but found himself held in place.

"Can't they get rid of the pregnancy in Canterlot?" Asked Soarin's mother, "I heard that there is a recently created spell that can abort a fetus."

"Yes, I've heard of that," Spitfire admitted with a sigh. She really did not want to go there.

"Then why didn't you do it?" Stormy Flare asked, "if you were so desperate to hide what you've done from us, isn't that the only way?"

Tempest Wind spoke up before either youngsters had a chance to reply, "I demand you both fly to Canterlot right this instant and pay for this spell. I don't want a foal to ruin my daughter's life!"

Spitfire stepped forward, "What is growing inside me is the result of my love for Soarin and his love for me. What we did was a mistake, yes. But-" She was cut off by a slightly damaged light blue wing as it curled protectively over her back.

"but we decided to accept our mistake and live with it. I was going to marry Spitty anyway. This just sped things up. We probably won't keep our foal, but I refuse to let you kill what's inside my wingmate. It will make it harder to get into the Wonderbolts and we both accept that. But we already discussed this together and we thought it best to take our honeymoon as soon as Spitfire begins to show." Soarin was quick to take over the explanation as he stood tall in the face of his wingmate's angry parents.

Tempest Wind shoved his friend aside but was halted by a bold yellow wing to the muzzle from his wife.

Deadly silence fell over the room. No pony moved a muscle till Spitfire continued, quieter this time, "I know I have disappointed you all, but there is nothing you can do to separate me from Soarin or stop us from bringing this new life into the world. I promise you all, it won't stop me becoming a wonderbolt and I'm sure my wingmate will be at my side the whole way, just as he always has been."

"I still want to throw you in my rainbow pools boy," growled Tempest as he tugged against his wife's secure embrace. "But seeing as how my daughter seems so attached to you that she would even follow you into that world of pain, I will hold off for her sake." The frustrated stallion huffed and sat back.

Stormy Flare turned to her husband. "What are we going to do dear? I for one, still support their union," her muzzle turned to the youngsters, "even if they have gone and done something very stupid." Both young pegasi's eyes fell to the floor in shame.

Tempest huffed. "Throw them out on the street is what I want to do." Soarin's parents kept their silence, waiting while their soon-to-be in-laws reach a decision.

"My daughter," Stormy Flare walked up to the couple and cupped her only child's chin. She slowly raised it till she was looking right into the tearful orange eyes. "I trusted you. I trusted both of you. You have betrayed that trust and lied to both your father and I. As much as I love you, I cannot tolerate deceit in my house. With or without your father's help I will assist in finding you both a place to stay and then I advise you pack your things and move out. You are soon to be a married mare, Spitfire. I hope you are prepared to live with the colt you so willingly gave yourself to."

With a hint of tears threatening at the edges, Spitfire softly replied, "I am, mom. After what I've done-"

"We," Soarin interjected as he squeezed his mare tighter in his protective grasp.

Spitfire rolled her eyes, "we have done, you don't have to help us."

"Nonsense!" Tempest spoke up angrily, "you're still my daughter and I told you my wedding gift to you both would be to buy your first home here in Cloudsdale. But your mother is right. You broke our trust and so I must ask you both to leave my house. Now."

"Really, Tempest?" Soarin's father spoke up. "They don't even have their own place to live yet."

"I don't care. You do what you see fit with Soarin, but I'm throwing my disgraceful daughter out."

"Dad!" Spitfire cried, tears threatened to overwhelm her eyes as she fought to keep her distress in check.

"You had months to abort your foal or come clean and tell us you both made a mistake! But no, you got caught! So I'll see you on your wedding day when I fly your pregnant ass down that aisle!"

With a distressed gasp Spitfire galloped out of the room in tears, Soarin hot on her hooves.

"Rough much?" Dawnrush tugged at her rich sky blue mane as if to try and settled both it and her frayed nerves.

"What? You expected me to give her a hug and forgive her? That we would celebrate this with drinks and partying?" Tempest Wind snorted and stomped an orange hoof into the soft cloud floor.

"No, we did not. I do hope my son's wings are okay. If he can't fly properly, school will question why." Tyson sighed, he wandered to the nearest wall of the entrance and collapsed against it.

Tempest Wind scoffed. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Honey, did you even see what you did to that poor colt?" Stormy Flare shot her husband an irritated look. "He was going to call you his second father one day soon and you almost knocked him out!"

A moment passed, three pegasi against one. The orange stallion snorted softly "guess I did, huh?"

Tempest Wind took a dark yellow wing to the face, Stormy Flare swatted him again before she replied, "no kidding. You'll be lucky if your daughter speaks to you again before the wedding. They might be good at acting like friends in public, but I'm sure you've seen how devoted they are to each other."

"Very much," Dawnrush agreed.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure everypony in our two families has seen." Tempest Wind replied, his anger had receded slightly, but he still kicked at the floor again. "But I'm not going to change my mind. Spitfire no longer lives here."

Dawnrush glanced over to her husband for a few thoughtful moments. "What if we took them both in for a few days?"

"Alright," Tyson agreed with his wife. "Let us know when you have them a house. I want them both to realise that a foal is life changing."

"But how are they supposed to pay the ongoing costs of a home in Cloudsdale?" Dawnrush asked. "The job my son has found does not pay him very much."

Stormy Flare shrugged, "even a cheap place near the outskirts will cost a few bits each month." She shot her husband a look, "I might have a talk with her and encourage her to try and find a job for now."

Tempest Wind held his wife's expectant look but said nothing.

Tyson picked himself up and placed himself beside his wife, "that's their decision, and one they don't have a lot of time to make. Doesn't look like any of us are willing to take them back in if they fail."

"I'm sure they won't." Dawnrush gave her husband a light hug. "They are born champions."

Tempest Wind sighed, his wings sagged and he closed his eyes to stifle the pain that filled the place of his rage and adrenaline. Suddenly the middle-aged stallion looked as though he had aged years in a few minutes. "I never, not once thought she would do that to us." Silence reigned for a few moments before the orange stallion continued. "It will bring me some measure of peace to know that you will take them both off our hooves for a few days. It shouldn't be long before my wife and I find someplace quiet they can live."

"Thank you." Soarin's mother spoke up. "I will be sure to keep an eye on your girl till then."

Stormy Flare hugged her husband to try and continue to calm him some more, "I don't yet know how to feel about all this, beyond feeling betrayed by my own daughter."

"Well-" Soarin's father paused as the young couple re-entered the room.

Soarin's mother barely suppressed a gasp at the sight of her son. He had a black eye, bruised muzzle and many other painful looking bruises, cuts and hoof marks across his chest and forelegs. His wings were a mess and he carried himself as though he had been kicked out of the Wonderbolts. The mare at his side also bore several marks, including a rather large bruise on the right side of her barrel, dangerously close to where new life was sure to be growing inside.

"I'm ready to go," Spitfire announced, her eyes were bloodshot and her jaw set firm. "Mom, Dad. I'm sorry."

The dark yellow mare approached and gave her daughter a hug. "Be careful out there, honey."

Soarin's father spoke up, "we have decided to allow you both to live with us for a few days until a house is found for you both to live. I expect you both to be on your best behaviour, or you can live on a rogue cloud."

"Thank you dad," Soarin replied. The teenaged colt removed his protective, ruffled up wing from his wingmate as the pair prepared to leave the house.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So what do you think now that the parents know?**_  
 _ **The scenes with Scootaloo were fun to write and the last part was a challenge, but I'm rather pleased with how everything has shaped up.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Forward (7 Weeks pregnant)

Fleetfoot and High Winds cruised along on the morning air through the outer edges of Cloudsdale, enjoying a morning flight together.

High Winds put a burst of speed toward a cloud that floated above the homes in the area ahead.

Fleetfoot spotted something yellow and blue in the edge of her vision and banked toward the couple. High Winds noticed the change in direction and were quick to follow after her friend.

Fleetfoot slowed as she neared Spitfire and Soarin. The two young pegasi were huddled in between a row of houses in an alleyway.

Fleetfoot landed in front of the couple, "hey, hey. What are you two doing all the way over here? Sneaking off for some-" words failed her as she noticed their injuries.

"What happened to you two?" High Winds asked as she landed.

"We-" Soarin paused, uncertain. He moved a hoof to slightly hide his black eye as he tested his bruised jaw.

"It's okay, High Winds is cool," Fleetfoot responded.

"Ow!" Soarin cried out as a damaged feather was wrenched out by his wingmate.

"Sissy. You tell them, I'll keep preening your poor wings."

"Okay." Soarin lay down once again, relaxed a bit and offered his roughed up left wing to his lover. "You sure she's cool?"

"I am." Fleetfoot confidently responded.

"Okay." Soarin sighed, "well, our parents found out. Tempest Wind kicked my arse and hurt Spitfire too when she tried to defend me."

"Found out what?" High Winds wondered.

Fleetfoot spotted the bruise on Spitfire's barrel as she shifted up the wing. "Woah, I hope your poor baby is okay!"

The bright yellow pegasus fluffed her wings and covered the spot defensively. "I'll be fine. I think our son is okay."

"Daughter." Soarin immediately countered.

"Whatever pie boy," Spitfire muttered as her mouth returned to damaged blue feathers.

"Wait, wait, wait. What!?" High Winds held up her forehooves to get everypony's attention. "Did I just hear that right? Spitfire is preggers!?

"Yea. And if you tell anypony about it..." Spitfire paused. "Just don't tell anypony. Or you're no longer invited to our wedding in a few weeks time."

"No need to worry about me. I can keep a secret." High Winds was quick to defend herself. The light grey pegasus leant against the cloud house she sat next to. Her stunned gaze roamed around as she processed the shock of the unexpected new information. Her attention returned to the couple who were huddled up just out of hoof reach on the other side of the small alleyway. "I can't believe it... I- I thought I was one of your friends."

"You are. But we even hid this from our parents, so please don't be offended," Spitfire responded with a tired tone.

"How do you expect to keep a baby bump hidden?" High Winds asked.

"Spit isn't that pregnant yet. No need to worry about us." Soarin grimaced as pain lanced along the wing his lover was working on. "We have a plan. We just forgot to think about what to do if our parents found out like this."

"Well, you two could always crash at my house," Fleetfoot offered.

"Na. My parents said we can live with them till a house is found for us to live." Soarin shot another look his mare's way as her ministrations continued to bring his wing pain.

"But how are the two of you supposed to afford a house?" High Winds wondered out loud.

"My dad," Spitfire stated simply then carefully nudged the wing she had been working on back into its place on her wingmate's side. She carefully stepped over her young stallion. "Next wing."

Soarin shifted slightly then offered his right wing.

"Can you even fly with those?" a rather concerned Fleetfoot asked.

"Sure. Just not well," Soarin replied. "Ow! Spitty!"

High Winds grimaced as the yellow pegasus spat out a light blue feather.

"What? I'm helping."

"Yea, but can you... I dunno. Be more gentle or something?"

"If it's gotta come out, it's coming out." Spitfire replied as she continued her preening.

"Why don't you just... do it yourself? You know..." High Winds asked shyly.

"Cause Spitfire likes to play with my wings," Soarin replied with a grin.

"I'm sure that's not the only part of you she likes to play with. Aye Spit?" Fleetfoot wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Spitfire sat up straight and returned her friend's look with a smirk of her own. She relinquished her hold on her lover's wing. "You can be sure of that. What about your little fillyfriend? Gotten past the wings with her?"

"I don't know who you could possibly be talking about," Fleetfoot shot back.

Spitfire shot High Winds a pointed look.

"Me?" The light grey pegasus receded behind her cobalt blue mane.

"Sure. You've never noticed how much she seems to enjoy your company?" Spitfire grinned.

"Uh, because- I'm her friend." High Winds offered as her gaze turned from yellow to arctic blue young mare. "Right?"

"Uh... of course," Fleetfoot responded with a slight blush.

"She blushes," Soarin laughed softly.

"Come on you two, relax. I was having you on. Although, you two would look cute together." Spitfire leant back down to resume preening her colt.

"I might just uh... go. Yea." High Winds hovered uncertainty for a moment then took off.

"Thanks you two," Fleetfoot rounded on the couple. "You have no idea how long it took to build up to today's flight."

"What- wait. You really do like her?" Soarin sat up in shock. His wing slipped out of his wingmate's maw and lightly slapped her on the muzzle.

"Duh, thicko!" Fleetfoot almost exploded. "But I dunno if she even likes fillies. I was trying to get a bit closer as friends before I even ask something crazy like that."

Spitfire chucked, "relax. I'm sure she will brush it off as harmless fun between friends. You just gotta ask her to practice with you more often outside of school again. Besides, there's no fillyfoolers in school that I know of anyway. So I don't think she's gonna realise one of her good friends is strange yet."

"Thanks." Fleetfoot sourly responded. "Do you see why I've been quiet about my crush for so long."

"Well if you keep her quiet about us and our baby, I'm sure Soarin and I can keep your little secret too. Who knows, maybe we can even try set you both up." Spitfire offered with a playful smile.

"Maybe," Fleetfoot gazed off in the direction her crush had flown. Then her attention returned to the injured couple. "So, what are you gonna tell everypony? It's gonna look a little weird that you both are beat up so bad."

"Thankfully, I'm not feeling too bad," Spitfire replied. "I'm worried about my colt. You should have seen how he stood up for us both in front of my parents. My dad was super pissed off."

"I can imagine," Fleetfoot nodded slowly. "Well, unless you want my help to get to the doctors or something, I'll be off, I guess."

"We'll be okay," Soarin did his best to smile up at his friend.

"Alright. Take care you two. If you need me, just let me know." Fleetfoot took off and quickly flew out of sight.

* * *

Spitfire entered the classroom and strode toward her usual seat. Her wings were held in position to hide the bruise on her barrel while she left the other marks on display for all to see. Along the way, she tripped over somepony's bag. All eyes were on the still slightly beat up young mare as she hurried to her seat. Soarin entered as she sat down. All eyes came to rest upon the beaten up light blue colt with the black eye and bruised jaw as he shuffled his way over to his seat. It was clear from the whispering that everpony present was wondering what had happened to them.

As her wingmate took his seat, one of the other colts in the class spoke up, "what happened to you?"

"Yea, you look like you got into a bar fight with an earth pony."

Spitfire shot the classmates behind them a dirty look then once again turned to face the teacher up front.

"Are you sure you are fit for school?" Professor Greywing paused from sorting his papers to stare at the colt.

"Yes." Spitfire quickly replied.

"That's nice to know. But I was specifically referring to Soarin."

"I'll be fine," Soarin quickly replied.

"Alrighty then. Are we at least allowed to know what happened to you both?"

"I got attacked. Spitfire tried to break it up. We both took a few hits, but yea..." Soarin trailed off.

"Interesting. Well, as long as you both are on your best behaviour and don't go starting any fights and can fly then I guess we shall get on with the lesson at hoof."

"Yes professor Greywing," both young pegasi quickly answered.

* * *

Spitfire stormed into Soarin's parents home. Her wingmate hurried in behind her and almost had the door slammed on his tail. The agitated young mare almost ran into something light green. She jerked back in surprise as she realised it was a pony.

"What's going on here?" Soarin's mother asked, not all that pleased with almost being rammed into.

Spitfire shot the older pegasus a look.

Soarin was quick to answer for them both, "we had a rough day at school."

"Hormones kicking you around hun?" Dawnrush carefully placed herself right in the fiery yellow pegasus's face and looked her right in the eyes.

Spitfire shuffled uncomfortably, "maybe. I kept messing up on the course. Soarin, my duo partner couldn't fly fast so we ranked in last and I couldn't focus in the theory classes."

"Well, somepony did get herself kicked out of her parents home," Dawnrush replied dryly. "I can only imagine how that must mess with your system, especially with being pregnant."

Spitfire sank down into a chair at the dinner table, her head came to rest upon the table and she unleashed an annoyed groan.

Soarin quickly seated himself at her side, careful of their injuries he settled in close and placed a comforting wing over her.

The older mare placed herself at the table beside her treasured youngsters, "I hear your parents have found you someplace earlier today. I expect my husband will be letting you both know how soon you will be able to move out."

Silence fell for a few moments before the light green mare continued. "How about I make you both something to eat to make you feel better? After all, this might be the last time we all have this sort of opportunity."

"A nice apple pie?" Soarin was quick to perk up.

"If I remember right that was one of the delicacies I could always eat while carrying you." Dawnrush smiled at her son, she then turned to her long-since adopted daughter. "How about it Spitfire, would you like some Apple pie?"

"That sounds lovely thank you," Spitfire sat up and leaned into her wingmate.

"Well then." Dawnrush headed out and into the kitchen.

"You mum is really good to us, you know that." Spitfire murmured softly.

"Yea. I dunno what we are supposed to do for food once we get our own place."

"I could always accept that nice barmare's offer and learn how to cook."

"Spitty, I would love to taste your cooking."

"What if I burn all the food?"

"Don't worry." Soarin responded confidently "If it tastes as good as you do, I'm sure I'll love it."

Spitfire shot her wingmate a look, "that won't feed you."

With a silly grin upon his muzzle, Soarin replied, "doesn't it? Well... it won't stop me from enjoying it."

Spitfire scoffed, "gee. Now that we've done it a few times, I see somepony can't stop thinking of sex."

Soarin nuzzled up nice and close then poked his lips right next to his filly's ear, "with you, mmm yea..."

Spitfire withdrew and immediately spotted the look on his face and knew what that particular grin meant. "I want cuddles."

"We could always head out while my mum bakes the pie." Soarin offered.

"Come on stud. I want cuddles. Now."

"Okay." Soarin submitted.

With that Spitfire lead the way to Soarin's room for their quick cuddle session.

* * *

Tyson landed at the doorstep of his family's dwelling. With a sigh, he paused to enjoy the simple sight of the fluffy white block that was soon to be home to two fewer pegasi. Truth be told, it had been nice with both Soarin and Spitfire around. Now that tempers had been allowed to cool he would not have minded if his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law were allowed to remain at his house till after their wedding. Spitfire had long since become a part of the family and it felt right to have her there by his son's side. But Tempest Wind's wishes were not to be disobeyed so here he was, about to send his son and daughter away. Off to live in their own home at the edge of Cloudsdale, a few minutes flight from where either of their parents lived.

A dark blue hoof rose to push open the door and he once again found himself unable to move under the burden of his thoughts. What if he delayed a few days? No pony had to know if he showed the young couple the papers he had in his saddlebags a few days late.

But what if Temptest Wind found out? Would that stallion come after Soarin again? Tyson sighed. His friend had been acting a little off the clouds since the discovery of Spitfire's pregnancy. It was probably better to send their children off now, rather than later. Providing his wife agreed, they could still invite them round for dinner a few times a week though right? He knew his son's ability to sort out a meal at home to be ...less than stellar and he could not remember ever sampling any of Spitfire's cooking. Did she even cook? ' _Yea, I'll ask Dawnrush to invite our kids round each week. I hope she'll like the idea.'_

With a deep breath to steady himself, he pushed open the front door and entered.

Spitfire looked up from the half-demolished pie and spotted a rather serious looking stallion as he entered the room. She nudged her wingmate.

Soarin glanced up and swallowed his mouthful, "Dad! Your home already?"

"I am, yes."

"What's wrong honey?" Dawnrush asked as she rose and approached her husband.

"Oh, nothing. Just had a long day." He took a seat at the head of the table and placed his saddlebag off to the side before he accepted a slice of the pie from his wife.

The family ate in silence till Tyson finished his slice then sighed loudly. Dawnrush shot him a questioning look.

"I visited my old friend, Tempest Wind."

Spitfire bristled slightly at the mention of her father. Soarin noticed and placed a comforting wing across her withers.

"What did that featherbag have to say?" Dawnrush asked.

"Well." Tyson paused as he reached into his saddlebags and withdrew the documents he had withheld. "He gave me these. The deed to our children's own home. He expects they will be able to move in within the next day or two."

"Well, I'm glad to see he at least still keeps his word," Dawnrush commented dryly as she took the papers and gave them a once over.

"D-did dad say anything about me?" Spitfire asked hesitantly.

"Uh... no." Tyson awkwardly responded. "He simply handed me these and told me that he expected you both to move in within the next day or two. I thanked him for his help and he sent me on my way."

Spitfire turned away and nuzzled under her colt's wing to hide the slight leak her eyes suddenly suffered. She rubbed her muzzle into the wonderful warm coat as she fought to control her breathing. As much as she did not want to admit it, her father's behaviour and apparent attitude still hurt.

"I know he is bad at showing it, but your father loves you Spitfire," Tyson spoke up sympathetically.

"How can you be so sure?" the fiery young pegasus' voice muffed by the blue coat she had buried herself in.

"It's a guy thing. But I can tell, bro to bro that he still loves his girl with all his heart. He's just too set in his ways to change now. It's unfortunate. But you both made your choices and I'm done with fighting him."

Soarin nodded in understanding. His father did seem to be talking sense. ' _Guess this might just be my last pie while living here.'_ The light blue colt sighed in resignation.

* * *

Two young pegasi who still bore the marks of their recent fight entered their new home.

It was rather empty.

Okay, very empty.

The small square room they found themselves in had an entrance to the simple looking kitchen on the right.

"Well, I can see my dad was being rather generous," Spitfire commented dryly as she gazed around at the empty space.

"Well he was annoyed at us," Soarin murmured. "I'm surprised he bought us a home at all."

"True. That would be an understatement." Spitfire agreed with her colt. "Ah well, let's check this place out."

She led the way into the kitchen where she quickly assessed the bare countertops and small dining table with two chars in the middle. With little more than bare white cloud walls to stare at, the couple moved on to the next room.

The bedroom was large enough for two ponies to fit around the double cloud bed but that was about it. There was a final doorway that led into the bathroom. Spitfire poked her head in to check that the bathroom was small too. With that confirmed she turned around to find her wingmate lying on the bed.

"Well, it's not the most comfortable cloud I've ever laid on," Soarin commented as he wriggled around. "But it's better than having to hunt for one myself."

The young sunny pegasus stood transfixed at the sight of her lover on the bed and ideas began to form in her mind. Steamy ideas that were made even more vivid and alluring by the position of her relaxed wingmate as he closed his eyes and relaxed on his back. Those naughty ideas made her wings itch to rise.

They were alone.

It was their new house and there was a bed in need of breaking in.

They were going to be married soon and she was already pregnant. So what harm was there in a little fun?

"Soarin?"

"Hmm?" The relaxed young stallion gazed up at his companion.

"How about I take you up on that offer from earlier?"

"What offer?"

"When you asked for sexy time yesterday. Remember?"

"Oh." Light blue wings flared out on either side of the young stallion as he continued to lie on his back. A grin quickly covered his muzzle, "yes, I think I remember. Even better now because guess what, Spitty?"

"What?" Spitfire asked as she slipped onto the bed and positioned herself over her companion.

"This uh... this new bed is in need of us to bless it."

"You know, I've been thinking the exact same thing," Spitfire replied then placed a kiss on the light blue muzzle in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7: Jitters (10 Weeks pregnant)

In the early light of a new day Spitfire stood in front of a small mirror in their cramped bedroom looking at her own reflection. "Do I look fat?"

"No way." Soarin shot back defensively as he sat up in bed. His mostly healed wings still had a few visibly short feathers as his wings shot out. "Why would you even ask me that?"

"It's been about ten weeks now," Spitfire mused.

"Yea, true," Soarin mosyed up close and gave his mare a kiss on her cheek. "And I still think you're the most beautiful thing in the whole of Equestria."

"What about outside of Equestria?" Spitfire side-eyed her stallion cheekily.

"Well..." Soarin sat back as if something did in fact come to mind.

"Hey!"

"Joking Sunshine!"

Spitfire tackled the light blue colt and the pair tussled around playfully on the bed together.

After their moments fun subsided, Spitfire relaxed on her side and Soarin mirrored her movement. She admired the young stallion who filled her whole world and enjoyed the feeling his wandering eyes brought her.

"Eyes up here," Spitfire cautioned as his gaze sank lower.

Instead, the cornflower blue colt smirked while his eyes roamed around her lower body. She licked his snout and he jerked back. Spitfire smiled brightly at her companion. "Like what you see?"

"Of course. I can't see any baby bump either and I have no other idea what else could have made you ask me if you looked fat." Soarin gave his mare a quick peck on her cheek. "I still think you look beautiful."

"Well." Spitfire paused, "We are getting married tomorrow and I wondered uh-"

"It's going to be fine Spitty. We fly up, we exchange a primary feather and fly off for a feed. Then we bang. Again."

Spitfire could tell from the grin on his face exactly how appealing the last two parts of the day were to him. "You make it sound so easy. What are you going to do, carry me off someplace secret to have your way with me after the foods all gone?"

"Something like that," the confident reply put silly smiles on both pegasi's muzzles. "I may have a plan in mind. And since it's the school holidays, no pony is gonna miss us if we disappear for a day."

"I thought we were leaving the travel till the honeymoon, when I start to show?"

"We are. I simply have ...ideas." Soarin smiled slyly as he ran his hoof slowly up his lover's side.

The yellow side quivered under the touch of the light blue hoof, "then I look forward to seeing this surprise of yours. Anyway, time for our morning flight. I want to race you to Ponyville and back."

"How about to Ponyville, Canterlot then back?"

"You're on." The bright yellow pegasus rose and stretched. She left the room to quickly prepare breakfast for them both.

Spitfire grabbed an apple each then placed them on the table. She turned to source something extra when a noise drew her attention to the front door. Was that... the doorbell? Somepony was visiting them?

Spitfire hastened to find out as a second and third ring chimed out. She opened the door to reveal-

"Dad?"

"Hi. Errr-"

"What do you want?" Spitfire bristled. She relaxed a bit at the touch of a blue wing as it settled over her.

"Yea. Are you lost?" Soarin seconded his wingmate.

Tempest Wind glanced between two. "That's some welcome I see."

"You trashed my wingmate." Spitfire's reply came sharp as steel.

"And hurt your own daughter. What are you doing here?" Soarin added.

"Yes, yes. I don't wish to argue with you both." Tempest took a deep breath, "look, I'm sorry. I lost my temper and I should not have so. What you both did is wrong, but since we are here are you willing to forgive me? Could you please give your old stallion another chance?"

Silence. One uncertain stallion stood in front of two surprised young pegasi.

As the shock faded from Spitfire, she threw herself at her father and gave him a big hug. After a moment's stiffness she felt him hug back and a warmth that she had not felt in weeks spilt back into her system. She squeezed her eyes shut against the happy tears that threatened to spill out.

Soarin's maw hung loose for a moment before his mind caught back up with his body and he snapped it shut.

"You too."

"What?" Soarin asked, totally unsure as to what the older stallion meant.

"Come on, join in. I want to hug both my children." The older stallion extended a wing in invitation.

With trepidation Soarin sidled up alongside his lover. A dark orange hoof reached out and pulled the light blue pegasus in.

After a moment's hugging, Tempest Wind pulled back and smiled at his two youngsters.

Spitfire spoke up, "look, I don't know if I can forgive you for beating my Soarin up like that. But Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. That day you walked in on Soarin and I. You know, the one where he asked if it was alright to marry me?"

Tempest Wind's smile fell and he nodded, "yes, I remember."

"Well-" Spitfire began.

"That's when my Sunshine broke the news that she was pregnant." Soarin took over. "And all I knew was that I could not get rid of our foal. We were prepared to live with what we did, but didn't know how to tell you. So... we planned to hide it all and give our filly-"

"Colt."

Soarin quirked an eyebrow at his lover, "-foal to like, an orphanage or something. You could never have killed Spitfire when your wife was carrying her could you?"

Tempest Wind narrowed his eyes at the younger stallion. "Of course not. What are you suggesting?"

"Well, I could not kill something we created either. Nothing can change that." The blue colt's gaze drifted to his love and he affectionately ruffed her mane with his wing, "nothing can change how much I love Spitfire."

The dark orange stallion's gaze took on a far off look. After several moments in thought, with both youngsters in suspense he sighed. "Alright. I think I understand what you are getting at. I will continue to keep your pregnancy a secret and I will support this union. But I expect you both to continue to provide for each other without my help. Although I guess I will cover your house when you leave to hide the last few months of your pregnancy."

"Okay, thank you dad," Spitfire replied

"If there's nothing new you two wish to surprise me with, I have one last request before I leave."

"And that is?" A hint of challenge entered Soarin's tone.

Tempest looked his daughter in the eyes, "it is tradition for the mare to not see her colt on the eve of their wedding. I know you have not saved yourself till after the feather exchange but will you at least allow your parents one last night before we hand you over for good?"

Spitfire met her fathers gaze with her own hardened stare, "I'll think about it."

"But that's tonight."

"So I'll give it some thought and if you see me at the door, you'll know the answer. If you see me in the morning when it's time you'll also know your answer."

Tempest sighed, "alright. Just make that decision before dinner. Your mother misses having you at the dinner table."

"Okay. Goodbye dad." Spitfire reached up and hugged her father then withdrew to her colt's side once more.

Dark orange wings spread wide as the stallion turned then took off into the early morning skies.

"You could have just said yes you know." Soarin turned to his lover.

"I know. But after what he did to you I don't know if I want to go back there yet."

"Alright." Soarin lent in and gave his very special pony a tight hug.

* * *

The CMC burst out of school to find Big Macintosh, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash outside awaiting them.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy!" Scootaloo rushed into Fluttershy's open hooves and hugged the lanky pegasus.

Rainbow Dash join in the quick hug. "Hey Squirt, how's your day been?"

"Great! We had lots of fun at lunchtime and classes were pretty good too."

"Cool. Want to head home now or are do you want to have some more fun with your friends?"

"We were thinking of going to the clubhouse," Scootaloo answered.

"What happens if we have a sleepover at Fluttershy's place after? You know, since it's Scootaloo's new home." Apple Bloom put forth, her gaze came to rest on her brother, seeking his approval.

The large red stallion shrugged, "okay."

"I don't see why not." Fluttershy conceded.

"Yay!"

"I'll quickly ask my sister if its okay. I'll see you two at the club house soon." Sweetie Belle took off toward her sister's shop.

As the other two cutie mark crusaders rushed off, Big Mac headed into the school house. After watching the farm pony for a moment, the two pegasi turned and began their trek to Twilight's new castle. Dash turned to her fillyfriend.

"Should we tell them tonight?"

The shy mare receded slightly, "oh, I don't know."

"Come on 'Shy. Don't you think they are gonna wonder why I'm sleeping in your bed with you?" a big cheeky grin covered the speedster's muzzle and she nudged her companion playfully.

Fluttershy flushed slightly, "oh. True. I guess it might be a good idea to let them know we are a couple, providing they don't tell anypony else quite yet."

"I'm sure it will be fine, the girls were all supportive of us when they found out we were gonna adopt Scootaloo."

"Applejack didn't seem all that impressed."

"Yea." Dash nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think she's all that keen on half the group being into girls."

"True." Fluttershy agreed.

* * *

"Hey Twilight." Dash greeted as the couple entered the library to the new castle. "What a shock to find you in here."

The speedster's sarcasm was not lost on the princess who shot her a look, "hey, this new library has a lot of new books that need ordering."

Dash smirked. As she was about to shoot a reply back at the princess, her fillyfriend beat her to it.

"We were hoping to borrow a few books on parenting? The only one I've read so far hasn't been all that helpful."

"Oh?" Twilight perked up at this, "is Scootaloo being quite a hooffull?"

"Well, it's not that," Dash replied.

"I just want us to be more prepared for the continued care of Scootaloo." Fluttershy added, "it's amazing the difference a filly makes to our lives, even after just a few days."

"I think that's delightful, I think I shelved a few books that might help yesterday," Twilight beamed as her horn lit and she wandered off searching the rows of books.

Fluttershy made to follow but was captured by a blue wing and snogged.

The light yellow pegasus withdrew giggling softly, "Dashie, what was that for?"

A blue muzzle pressed against the soft yellow ear, "because no pony is watching."

"Ah ha, I think I've found something!" The excited voice of Twilight rang out across the library.

"Coming!" Fluttershy broke out of her lover's hold and hurried to find where their friend had gone.

Rainbow Dash huffed then flew up, above the rows of books. She quickly spotted the princess and swooped down to meet her. Much to her pride, only a few pages were ruffled in the process of landing swiftly.

"No flying in the library," Twilight chastised.

Dash rolled her eyes, why make things boring?

Fluttershy walked up beside the duo, "what did you find?"

"Well we have-" Twilight was cut off by a surprise teleport as somepony appeared on her right side.

Dark blue hooves wrapped around her barrel and a blush darkened her already purple cheeks.

"What has my Star found to read?" Luna nuzzled in close.

Rainbow Dash was felled by laughter.

Fluttershy's smile almost split her face in two at how cute the two princesses before her looked.

The one unsmothered purple wing rose from surprise and sudden enjoyment. "I- two books on parenting for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Not me."

"Parenting?" Luna realised that she had an audience and promptly broke off her hold on the smaller alicorn. "Did you test out that spell on them?"

"What? No. It's not ready yet." Twilight balanced, almost dropping both books in the process.

"We adopted Scootaloo to be our cool adoptive daughter," Dash spoke up. "Fluttershy decided we could use some help because it's a lot of hard work to raise a filly right."

"What spell did you think Twilight used on us?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Do not worry about the spell. It is a work in progress designed to help couples conceive their own foal when nature would not normally permit it."

Still slightly flushed, Twilight offered the two books out to Fluttershy in her magic, "I know I can trust you with these, just bring them back whenever you are finished with them."

"Thank you, Twilight," the yellow pegasus accepted the offering. "Come on Rainbow Dash, I'm sure Twilight and Luna would like some alone time."

The speedster smirked knowingly at the two alicorns, then trotted after her mare.

* * *

The late day sun fell on a lone cottage near the Everfree forest. This home had rather large cloud hovering overhead with a light blue pegasus napping on it. Inside the cottage, a yellow pegasus prepared a meal in expectation of the arrival of guests and family.

On the cloud, Rainbow Dash got up and stretched. After a satisfying nap on her cloud she figured it was time to invade her fillyfriend's peace and liven things up. She leapt into the air and looped around a few times till she veered off and landed on the doorstep of her still rather new home.

She let herself in and wandered over to the couch. She sat facing the kitchen, with a perfect view of her mare while she worked.

"Moving from one napping spot to another?"

"Na. I'm enjoying the view," Dash smirked.

That got the yellow pony's attention. With a slight blush on her cheeks, the lanky pegasus approached her lover and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on 'Shy, you can do better than that."

"That was only a quick one, silly, I"ll give you more kisses after the girls have all gone to bed."

"But we're alone now." The cheeky speedster made herself extra comfortable and held out a hoof invitingly. "Come on, I'm sure the dinner won't get burned if you spend five minutes with me."

Against her better judgment, Fluttershy laid another kiss upon her lovers cheek. She slipped into her fillyfriend's wonderful warm embrace then went in for a deeper kiss. She smiled into the kiss at the feeling of her lover's wings as they closed around her. It was perfect, it was-

"What the-!?" The shrill voice of Sweetie Belle shattered the moment like a glass exploding into a million pieces.

The yellow mare on top shot up. Both pegasi sported blushes, highly embarrassed at getting caught by the three fillies who stood on the front door step in shock.

"What is going on here?" Sweetie Belle gawped.

Applebloom could only gape while Scootaloo stood there with her wings up in surprise at discovering her caregivers in the middle of such an act.

"Well, uh..." Dash began, she gulped at the feeling of her partner hiding behind locks of pink. "Well... Fluttershy and I are together. Romanticly. Yea."

"Lock the door next time or something, you two are worse than my sister and Spike." Sweetie Belle grimaced at the mental images.

"Girls." Scootaloo at last her voice, "this is my new home. These are my two moms."

"Really?" Applebloom asked incredulously.

"No way!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Yep, her honorary sister has become her mom," Dash grinned, her cheeks still flushed.

"Well, I for one think it's rather cute," the young unicorn said as her legs at last remembered to function and she strode up to the two still entwined on the couch. "But please, a warning next time."

"Sure thing," Dash shot back.

"Dinner isn't quite yet ready." Fluttershy spoke up, eager to steer the conversation away from her relationship. "What would you girls like to do."

"Find out how you two got together." Sweetie Belle grinned up the adults.

The speedster sighed, "Fluttershy asked me out soon after we kicked Tirek's butt. Before that, I had no idea she liked me. Okay?"

"Okay." Sweetie continued to grin. "What about you Fluttershy? How long have you liked Rainbow Dash?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "sometimes you can be a little bit too much like your sister. Ya know?"

"Am not."

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Girls!" Fluttershy quieted the heard, "if you don't mind, please give Rainbow and I some space to finish preparing dinner for you."

"Yea. Go upstairs or outside and play, it won't be long," Dash prompted.

"Alright, call us when it's ready." Applebloom turned and rushed out the door, the other two hot on her tail.

Dash flopped back down upon the couch, "well... now they know."

Fluttershy giggled and flushed slightly, "true. Now about our little um-"

"Kissing session?" The blue pegasus smirked up at her lover.

"Well, I think dinner will be okay for another minute."

"Fluttershy, I like the way you think."

Yellow met blue as the couple once again locked lips while hooves and wings shifted to more intimately grasp each other.

* * *

In the fading light, one young mare touched down in front of her parents home. She paused at the door, was this really a good idea? Her mind drifted back to the conversation with her wingmate just before her departure.

" _Are you sure you will be alright?" Spitfire asked her light blue colt._

" _Yea." Soarin sighed, "look... since you're now going to your parents house, I think I'll go to mine and see if my parents will let me in for a night too. I think my two cousins and my auntie and uncle are visiting too, so I'll have some company, don't you worry."_

 _The light yellow mare nodded, "alright. Sounds like a plan then. See you tomorrow?"_

" _I'll see you tomorrow, Sunshine." Soarin grinned back at his love._

 _Neither pegasus moved._

 _Another beat of silence._

" _Spitty, the sun is getting lower. Soon your dad is gonna think you're not coming." The cornflower blue colt tentatively broke the silence._

 _Spitfire impaled her companion and the two landed on the soft cloud floor of their entrance room. She hugged her colt tightly and nuzzled under his chest, unwilling to let go. She smiled to herself as she felt wings and hooves wrap around her. "Sunshine, it's gonna be alright. I'll see you afternoon for our ceremony."_

" _I know." She continued to hold on tightly to the young stallion who lay on his back._

" _But?" Soarin prompted._

" _These last few weeks together."_

" _What about them?" A nuzzle followed the blue pegasus's words as he attempted to raise her muzzle to look into his eyes._

" _I'm not sure I want to go back to my parents place. You're my home now."_

 _Her confession left him grinning like a mad-colt while his insides fluttered. "Same here filly. It's just for one night though. Then we can have all the cuddles and stuff that we want after that."_

 _Spitfire choked on emotion as she laughed lightly, her nose bopped her companion's as she at last came eye to eye with him. "You mean all the cuddles I want and all the sex you want."_

" _Hey, I enjoy cuddles too. And I'm sure I never heard you complain about our bedroom fun."_

 _Rather than reply, Spitfire lowered herself once again. She nuzzled under his chin and lay upon her strong young stud. She could feel his excitement building but knew he was right, it was getting late and she really had to go if she was to make it in time for dinner at her parents place. The sunny yellow pegasus rose, "You better be there when I fly up tomorrow."_

" _I would not miss it for anything." Soarin gave her a great big silly grin._

 _Spitfire rose and forced herself out the door._

 _Spitfire soared over the high point in central cloudsdale on her way to her parent's place. She paused to watch two young fillies who looked around eleven or twelve, blue with a rainbow mane and yellow with pink as they played on a cloud. She smiled to herself, that tower had been made for young pegasi. It was good to see it in use. The two currently playing there reminded her of two certan ponies when they were young. It had been a lot of fun playing with Soarin up there. Look at them now, about to get married. She chuckled to herself. Maybe if the blue one was a boy the two friends below would get married too when they grew up, just like her and Soarin._

' _Come on. That's just silly,' Spitfire chided herself. It wasn't like they were a young couple destined to be married. Not like her and Soarin. The number of times their friends had made jokes about the two of them getting married when they were younger..._

 _Good times..._

 _The blue filly spotted her and waved. Spitfire grinned and waved back._

 _She knew she should really should be at her father's place already. Just get it over with, yet she found it easier to loop around, pull off a few random tricks before she made a flashy landing in front of the duo._

 _Spitfire put on her best smile, "hello you two."_

 _The yellow pegasus hid behind her blue companion and Spitfire couldn't help but chuckle, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."_

" _It's okay, she's just shy." The blue filly spoke up as she rubbed her companion's back to calm her._

" _But... stranger." The yellow one spoke so softly, Spitfire almost wondered if she imagined the words._

" _Hey, she seems cool." The rainbow maned filly turned to her companion and with a careful nuzzle, brought the shy pegasus around to face the young adult. "What brings a grown up to our tower of cool?"_

" _Well," Spitfire smiled as she sat down to better reach the duo's level. "I'm on my way to my parents house to spend one last night there."_

" _One last night? Why?" The blue filly scrunched up her muzzle in confusion._

 _Having spontaneously made the decision that these two were completely innocent and were unlikely to tell anypony else, Spitfire did something that was sure to draw out the time untill she had to arrive at her parents place even more. She opened her mouth and began to speak, "because I'm getting married tomorrow."_

" _You are?" The tiny voice of the yellow one spoke up in wonder. "I think you will make such a beautiful bride."_

 _As soon as Spitfire's gaze landed on the yellow filly, she withdrew as best she could behind the blue wing and pink mane. "Thank you." Spitfire sighed, "sadly not everypony thinks that."_

" _Why not?" The bolder filly asked._

" _Well-" was she really going to do this? "my wingmate and I made a mistake and our families did not take it well."_

" _Well your families sound uncool. Say... you know, you have very good flying technique. Are you planning to join the Wonderbolts or something?" The blue filly asked excitedly._

" _I am yes." Spitfire smiled appreciatively at the blue filly._

" _Cool! They're like... the most awesome ponies ever!" The blue filly leapt into the air with excitement and did a little loop then landed precisely on the cloud next to her friend again. "I want to be one when I grow up too."_

" _Sounds good kid. Maybe I'll be your commanding officer one day."_

" _Or maybe I'll be yours." The bold blue one challenged back._

" _Wouldn't that be a sight. I'll be a wonderbolt before you, you know."_

" _So," rainbow mane swished as the youngster stood on her hind hooves and declared;  
_ " _I'm going to be the fastest pegasus alive!"_

 _Her companion giggled softly from her side and Spitfire couldn't help but smile too. "It takes more than speed to make it into the Wonderbolts you know. In the advanced flight I'm doing you also need to know how it all works."_

" _But why," the young filly asked. "Can't you just do it?"_

 _That drew a short laugh out of Spitfire. "Kid, once you know how it works, you can work out what you can or can't do without breaking bones. You can also draft up new moves on paper then take it outside and put it into practise faster."_

 _The young mare laughed a bit at the incredulous look the younger wannabe Wonderbolt shot her. "I think I should be off though."_

" _Why?"_

" _To spend one last night at my parents place."_

" _Oh right, uncool stuff."_

" _That's right squirt." Spitfire smirked at the outspoken youngster then flew off._

Spitfire's mind drifted back to the present and she sighed. Enough time wasting. It was either now, or she may as well fly back to her wingmate. She slowly raised a hoof and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the solid cloud door swung open to reveal a rather surprised orange stallion.

"You actually came home."

"Yes dad." The young mare replied as she stepped inside and closed the door.

Spitfire found herself wrapped in a tight hug that was soon joined by her mother.

"Thank you for coming home dear."

* * *

With the late day sun at his back, Soarin touched down in front of his parents home. He glanced around to make sure no pony paid him any heed before he rapped on the front door.

"Go away Tempest, I'm done talking with you today!"

The young stallion blanched at the anger in his father's voice, "Tempest? What's he done?"

"Soarin?" Tyson's confused voice rang out.

Moments later the door was wrenched open to reveal a dark blue stallion with a very ruffled light red mane. "What are you doing here son?"

"Well, Spitfire decided to spend her last night before our wedding with her parents as per tradition and so that we don't see each other before the ceremony. And... yea," Soarin trailed off.

Tyson quirked an eyebrow, "really now?"

"Well yea. Why did you think I was Tempest?"

"Nevermind that son. Come in, it's almost dinner and your mother will love to see you." Tyson turned to face the kitchen, "honey, our son has come for dinner!"

"Oh! Well I better set two more places," the delighted tone of Dawnrush replied.

"No honey, just Soarin!" light red mane swished from side to side as Tyson shook his head. "Come in son."

Soarin was quick to accept his father's invitation and the two strode through the hallway to the dining room.

A light green mare appeared in the doorway blocking the two stallion's path. "Alright. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Soarin wondered.

"What's wrong? Did you do something? Why didn't Spitfire want to come too?"

Soarin blinked slowly, unsure as to why his mother would ask such things. "Uh. Nothing's wrong mom."

"Then where is Spitfire?" Dawnrush stepped toward her son, concerned.

The light blue colt glanced between his parents. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Because she's always with you," Dawnrush pointed out.

"Well yea, when we come for dinner," Soarin fidgeted. "But we don't spend every waking hour together. That would be a bit weird."

Tyson snorted a laugh down, "I'm sorry, we just thought you two were joined at the hip."

Soarin rolled his eyes, "what's for dinner mom?"

"Something I'm sure you'll enjoy," the light green mare replied. She continued to block her sons way to the table. "But first, where's Spitfire? Are you both okay?"

"Yes, mom. She just went to her parents place, you know... cause we are getting married tomorrow and she wants to see me on the day and all." Soarin replied, eager to see the conversation over with.

Both parents shared a look. A rich sky blue mane bobbed as the matriarch returned to the kitchen. The way his dad followed her left Soarin sure his parents had just shared some kind of communication and come to some sort of agreement. Whatever it was, he had no idea. But if his father did not want to talk about Tempest, there was sure to be nothing he could do go get his dad to talk.

Tomorrow was sure to be quite a day.


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of Forever

"Soarin, Soarin! Wake up!"

The young stallion felt himself thrust into the waking world by his two younger cousins. Red and green hooves withdrew from their contact with his side as he rolled over to face the troublesome pre-teen duo.

"Can't a colt get a few last minutes sleep around here?"

The duo shook their heads, grins upon their faces as they did so.

The cornflower blue colt sighed, "alright. Shoo, I'll be down in a minute."

The pair remained in place. The red filly with a bright yellow mane giggled into her hoof. Her brother fidgeted with his sky blue mane, "s-some pony looked like he was trying to cuddle his pillow. Do you miss your little sunshine that much?"

"Hey," Soarin sat up, a scowl etched its way along his face, "nopony calls Spitfire that, except me."

"Aww, big cuzzie misses his snuggle-buddy!" Cooed the filly.

"Orion and Fire Lilly. Leave your cousin alone," instructed a rather strict sounding mare. Moments later the door pushed open to reveal a slate grey mare with a light blue mane. "Come on."

"Awwwww!" the youngsters bemoaned as they dutifully left the room.

"Thank you, aunty Obsidia." Soarin flopped onto his back and gazed up at his aunt.

"You're most welcome. I hope you're more excited than they are by what is going to happen today," the grey mare smiled down at the relaxed colt.

"Yea, just let my mind finish kicking into gear, then I'll be good to go."

"Missing your morning cuddles?" Obsidia smiled keenly down at her nephew.

"Uh..." Soarin flushed slightly.

Soarin's aunt laughed softly, "hun, it's normal to enjoy such contact with your special somepony once the two of you settle down. No need to be embarrassed, it's one of the high points of my day when I get to cuddle with my husband."

"Oh, good to know." Soarin smiled appreciatively as he rose into a seated position on his bed.

"Now, I know one of the reasons you are probably getting married this young is because you two are made for each other. Also, eager for sex. Am I right?" Obsidia smiled knowingly. "But believe me, as great as it feels, nothing beats the sweetness and bliss of cuddles. Just watch out. I'm sure you both would appreciate getting into the Wonderbolts before having children."

"Errr... Thanks." Silently, he did agree with his aunt. Soarin hid his burning muzzle in shame by giving it a light scratch, trying to at least keep something of a smile there to hide his feelings.

"Too much?" Obsidia asked.

Soarin nodded, embarrassed for reasons he hoped his auntie never would have to discover.

Obsidia took a step backward, "alright, but you know, my sister loves having you two around. I do hope you continue to visit regularly once you and your lovely young mare are married."

"Of course we will keep coming round, mom has been making the most amazing meals for us. It's like she's trying to lure us home with food," a light laugh escaped the youngster.

"That is exactly what she is doing," the grey mare nodded knowingly in agreement.

"Oh. Well, then I would hate to disappoint mum then."

The older pegasus laughed softly, "anyway, don't miss your mare too much. Or you won't be in time to the ceremony and will really miss her. Your mother is making us all a nice breakfast before we head out for the final preparations."

"Okay, thank you." Soarin slid out of bed as his aunt left the room.

As he hurried to the bathroom, Soarin buzzed with excitement. Today was the day! Before noon he would be a married colt and Spitfire would be his, forever!

* * *

Soarin's aunt led her two children and her husband out of the dining room. Soarin heard the front door open and close. He turned to his parents who remained seated in front of him. "What's going on? Shouldn't we join them?"

"In a minute, son." Dawnrush soothed her son.

"We have something to present to you before you fully accept Spitfire as your bride."

"Okay?" Nerves sparked up inside the young stallion. What could his parents possibly have for him now? It would be good, right?

"Son," Tyson paused for a moment as he took his son and wife by their forehooves and brought them all together. "We are not rich like Spitfire's parents, but we thought long and hard and we have decided to gift you both three hundred bits."

"Three hundred-" Soarin's maw fell loose.

That was a lot of money for a young colt. Certainly, more than he would make in all his time at the bakery before their extended honeymoon.

"We know your job at the bakery does not pay all that well," Dawnrush softly spoke up. "As your parents, this is our wedding gift to you. Hopefully, it will help secure your futures financially so that you both can focus on making your dreams come true. We both know how much it means for you both to become Wonderbolts and I personally know how hard it is to carry a foal for almost a year."

"Thank you," Soarin squeezed his parents' forehooves. Did they save all that money for Spitfire and him? Lightheadedness began to take over and he tightened his hold. It was unbelievable! With a slight shake from the elation, the colt leant forward and pulled his parents into a winged hug. It was awkward, hugging with the dinner table in the way, but right then and there Soarin wasn't sure if his legs would hold him properly if he tried to get up to thank them properly.

* * *

Yellow hooves reached out for the warmth that should be there up came up empty.

 _No Soarin?!_

The young mare sat bolt upright in bed. She fought with the heavy weight of sleep only to realise it was her old bedroom.

...She was in her parents home.

 _No Soarin._

 _Dam._

 _'Why did I even bother coming back?'_ Spitfire sighed. Morning cuddles with her colt would have been nice about now. She peeked out the window and noticed how high the sun was in the sky. That must mean her parents were up getting ready. Why had her mother not woken her up earlier?

Her mind drifted from her family to her colt. He most likely would be on his way to the big cloud for their wedding. She would see him soon. Her tummy bubbled with excitement. At least, that's all Spitfire hoped it was. _'Come on, behave yourself today.'_ She slowly rubbed her tummy, slowly, carefully. Round and round her hoof went. Calm down, come on. This had become her colt's job, tending to her when she had a rough morning. She smiled to herself, it was like the two of them had become attached at the hip or something. While she wasn't some helpless filly, it did feel nicer when Soarin did things like this for her.

The speedster rapidly grew tired of tending to her nervous tummy and stretched. Time to hurry this up, she had a wingmate to see.

* * *

Soarin and his family touched down on an extra large, flat cloud that floated near the unicorn ranges. It had been a good flight from Cloudsdale and the young stallion was thankful of the distance from home. No pony could accidentally come across their union without being invited. At least, that was the plan. It was great to see that Tempest Wind had made them an excellent cloud with a slight fluffy rise on one side for the couple to stand and plenty of room for the few family and friends who were invited. His gaze turned in the direction of Clousdale. Even from a distance, Soarin could imagine his Spitfire preparing to make the trip. He tingled with excitement, it was almost time!

* * *

Stormy Flare touched down on the extra large cloud that floated near the unicorn ranges. It was satisfying to see many of the ponies from her family on one side with Soarin's smaller group of family on the other. Their children's few friends sat in the second row back with her son-in-law's family. It was good, everypony looked like they were here.

"My daughter is on her way, expect her within the next minute or two."

An old purple-grey pegasus with a mane grey from age and sharp green eyes walked from the front row of Soarin's side to the front and sat, center stage. "Alright Soarin, please rise." She pointed to a spot on her right, in front of the young stallion's family.

Soarin did as he was instructed by his grandmother. Once up front he sat and turned his attention to the skies in the direction of Clousdale. After a few moments, he spotted two dots on the horizon. The young stallion grinned, there she was! As the dots began to grow the colt could hardly contain himself. He rocked back and forth on his hooves, his wings itching to propel him up and away to meet his beloved. Time seemed to crawl past as Soarin waited and waited for the dots to grow. Slowly, painfully they gradually became ponies.

Although there were two dots, one orange and one yellow, Soarin only had eyes for the beautiful yellow pegasus who was to become his wife. Her hoof band sparkled in celestia's sunlight as she flew. Her mane trailed neatly in a fiery wake that made Soarin want to be right there beside her.

The beaufiful young mare alighted on the cloud to many wows and awww's. She had her coat groomed to perfection and even the flight here had not put a single feather out of place. Her father held himself proudly at her side. He too looked rather dapper for an older stallion.

But Soarin had only eyes for one.

The young pegasus who took his breath away. As she began to walk slowly down the isle between the two families, Soarin realised his jaw was loose and snapped his mouth closed.

Spitfire smirked back at her soon to be husband. It made her feel good that he liked what he saw. She felt what she hoped were just nerves swirl around inside. ' _Yes, yes little one. Please let mommy get married to daddy without making me lose my breakfast.'_

All too soon Spitfire found herself at the front. She gave her father a hug then withdrew. She once again faced Soarin and felt her father lift up her right hoof.

The grinning young stallion accepted the offering and nodded solemnly to the older pegasus who then walked off to his place beside his wife. Soarin guided Spitfire into place beside him, facing forward toward his grandma.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together on this day in front of family and friends to witness the union of two lovely young souls as they are joined for eternity. Although marriage is a big step for anypony, these two have assured me that despite their young age this is exactly what they want: To spend the rest of their lives together. They wish to become Wonderbolt's side by side. Although they had recently moved in together, I am made glad by their desire to marry before they take any other major steps in their relationship."

Spitfire's father coughed rather obnoxiously and muttered something that sounded rather rude under his breath.

Gale Force shot Tempest Wind a hard look. "You know, it's also a rarity that a grandmother is given the opportunity to marry one of her grandfoals. I for one would like to enjoy this day."

Soarin smirked to himself.

"Alright. Now, before you both go exchanging primary feathers, I ask that you recite your chosen vows to one another. Make it loud and clear dears, I'm sure some in the audience are deafer than I."

After a moment's silence followed by a encouraging nudge from his wingmare, Soarin realised it was his turn to speak. "I Soarin ...take you spitfire to be my wife." The young stallion took a deep nervous breath as the full weight of what he was doing settled on his shoulders and his left eye began to leak. "To fly with you through the good days and the stormy days. I will do my best to provide and care for you and I will love you forever."

A light cheer went up and many ponies stomped their hooves on the soft cloud.

Spitfire's insides fluttered at the sound of her colt's voice. The utter assurance that came from him believing every word he said. Now it was her turn.

"I Spitfire take you pieboy-" She smirked at the shock that covered his muzzle. "I mean Soarin... to be my husband. I will fly with you through the storms of life, and be with you in the good days and bad. I will do my best to care for you and will love you forever." Spitfire itched to nuzzle her companion, but stayed where she was knowing that their moment was soon to come.

Soarin wasn't quite as patient. He snuck in and gave his lover a quick nuzzle and his wings fluttered as she reciprocated.

All the pegasi present stomped the cloud in support for the young couple.

Vows finished and mind buzzing, Soarin withdrew and turned to eye his parents. His mother was wiping her eyes on his father's coat while his dad's jaw slightly quivered with barely contained emotion. The stallion nodded fondly at his son. The young colt's heart soared.

Spitfire cast her eyes at her own parents and spotted her mother with a delighted smile upon her muzzle. Her father was less easy to read. Rather than attempt to figure him out, she returned her attention up front.

Gale spoke up once more, "I can see you both are eager for your first kiss. But first, your primary feather exchange."

Soarin nodded.

"Before I continue, please, Spitfire remove your hoof band."

The young mare did as she was bidden and handed the band Soarin had given her over to their martricarh. The old mare carefully accepted the ornate object and eyed it for a moment. "This band, typically handed down from parents to son and then to the mare he wishes to wed signifies not only his wish to take her as his wife, but is also a sign of purity."

Tempest Wind coughed rather loudly.

Gale shot him an irate look. "Do you have something in your throat, or do you wish to say something?"

"Purity?" The stallion scoffed back. "Do you know what that idiot grandson of yours did to my filly?"

Sptfire's insides turned to ice. _No way_! Her father was not about to say what she dreaded he was?!

Soarin shot the now clearly angry stallion a pleading look.

Gale Force glanced between the couple up front with confusion. "What is he talking about?"

Many other ponies in the audience were also sharing confused looks and murmuring softly.

Tempest Wind's gaze drilled into Soarin. "Because of this young colt, my filly is pregnant. It's because Spitfire is pregnant that they are getting married so soon and I have been very disappointed with them both ever since I had the news broken to me by Dawnrush and Tyson who discovered their little secret by accident. If they had their way, they would have continued to hide their little accident from us all before they run off to birth the little bastard. Tyson even refused to give his son their family hoof band. He is a disgrace!"

The collective audience turned from the angry stallion to Soarin's parents. Tyson shot the speaker a hard look as he stood. "Why you flankhole!" the dark blue stallion's wings powered as he crossed the aisle and landed in front of his old friend. The two fathers lightly butted heads as they glared at one another.

Spitfire wished she could crawl into some cloud far away with Soarin and hide. Her father was destroying her wedding day!

"How could you do that!" Tyson demanded as he shoved Tempest Wind.

"I'm not the problem here, Tyson. Your son is!" The deep orange stallion scoffed as he pushed against the blue pegasus in his face.

"Shut up Tempest! My son has taken serious steps to fix this problem."

"Oh you're not so different to me, come on," Tempest Wind scoffed. "You didn't give Soarin your family hoof band."

"Yes, I did!" With each word, Tyson shoved a forehoof into his old friend's chest. "We aren't all-"

"Be quiet younglings! Spitfire, Soarin, is this true?" Gale Force's wings shot to full extension and her voice boomed out over the tense atmosphere.

"Y-yes." Spitfire shrank under the stern gaze of the mare who had almost finished marrying them. "I am pregnant with Soarin's foal."

Several gasps erupted from pegasi present.

Soarin hunkered fearfully under his grandmother's gaze as she turned sternly to him. He shook slightly as she held him there. "Tell me truthfully young colt. Does this change anything?"

"N-no."

"Show some backbone boy. I don't believe you."

Despite the fear of his grandmother, the young stallion forced himself to stand tall. "No. It does not change anything. I want to marry Spitfire. Today."

"If Spitfire were still pure and without your foal, you would marry her today and not wait?"

"Absolutely!" Soarin forced his quaking body to stand up strong. "I love Spitfire and think she is the most amazing mare in Equestria. Nothing will change that."

"Right." Gale nodded slowly, her gaze shifting carefully between the couple. "What will you both do about this foal?"

Spitfire stiffed her resolve as she felt all eyes fall on her. She did her best to ignore the heavy gaze of the audience and focus just upon her lover and their matriarch. "We intend to give our foal away once he or she is born. We created this life. I will not end it before it has had a chance, but we are not in a position to start a family yet. So..." The young mare sighed, "Soarin and I have agreed to find a suitable place for our foal to grow up and that is where we will take them as soon as the time comes."

"That sounds like a bold plan." Gale sighed. "While I wish- I wish you had waited and I'm sure you're aware of this fact-" she shot Tempest Wind a hard look. "I am glad you chose to get married. Your union has lighted up my life and I feel only happiness for you both. Please ignore anypony who tells you otherwise. I still think you're both amazing."

"Thank you," the young couple did a slight bow to their elder, amazed by her kindness.

Several pegasi muttered to one another. As the murmuring grew in volume, the mare in charge of the proceedings loudly cleared her throat.

Silence fell. Gale shifted as she eyed the guests then returned her focus to the uncomfortable couple up front. "For the record, I too got married young. Although other specifics were ...different it does not change the fact that my husband and I are proof that young marriages can stand the test of time. Now. If we may continue..."

A few more moments passed. When no pony made a noise the greying mare fluffed her feathers, rather pleased with herself. "Now... where was I?"

"I had ...removed my hoofband." Spitfire tentatively offered.

"Ah yes..." the old mare smiled as she brightened up. Gale held up the hoofband. "As you have removed your engagement band, I bid you both, pluck out a primary feather and place it in your lover's mane behind an ear. Soarin, you first."

The young couple did as they were bidden. Soarin carefully tugged free a large strong blue feather. He reached over and lightly placed it in his lover's mane. The colt withdrew with a giant grin. The light blue stood out in stark contrast to the fiery colours of the mare who wore it. His mind buzzed with hyper levels of joy, for Spitfire was officially his wife. She now bore his feather in her mane. She was his. She really was his.

... _Breathe_...

Spitfire quickly yanked out one of her bright golden primaries and eagerly placed it in the mane of her grinning lover. Her colt, her wingmate... Her husband. The fiery young mare stepped back to admire her handiwork and the bright yellow feather that stuck out from the dark blue mane like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day. It almost felt like her little one inside was doing tiny flips of joy. Or maybe it was just her. Spitfire was brought back down to Equs by the sound of their matriarch's voice.

"Now that you bear each other's feather, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share a hug or a kiss."

With a slight flare of her wings, Spitfire went in for the kiss. Strong blue forelegs wrapped around her neck as Soarin hugged her and they shared their first kiss as a newly married couple.

Cheers rang out and Spitfire withdrew. _Oh yea_ , there was like... forty ponies watching them pash. She flushed lightly as her husband continued to wrap her in a winged hug.

"This mare, is now mine. Yes!" Soarin proudly declared with a sweep of his hoof.

"Ya big doofus," Spitfire chucked and lightly shoulder barged her new spouse. "I guess I should then introduce everypony to my husband, piebrain."

Several ponies chucked.

Soarin huffed.

The young firey mare smirked at her husband and gave him a quick nuzzle. He immediately perked up as if nothing was ever wrong. Spitfire's heart soared at the sight.

With a thankful nod to their celebrant, the newly-wed couple headed toward Spitfire's parents. They paused and with a flourish of their wings they bowed.

Tempest Wind stood, unfurled his powerful wings and lightly touched the couple on the head with one wingtip each. "I trust that you will take care of my daughter in the manner of which she is accustomed. My assistance to you both financially ends here."

"Of course," Soarin replied as the feathers lifted from his head and he rose.

"And to you, father." Spitfire murmured, glad that he was at least civil for this part of the ceremony. She turned to her mother, "thanks for all your help." Spitfire lent in for a hug and after nestling in close whispered the last part of her message; "you know, I don't know how you put up with that pig."

Spitfire's mother smiled at her daughter as the fiery youngster withdrew. "I wish you both luck."

With everypony watching, the couple made their way over to Soarin's parents and they bowed slightly as his father rose. Rich blue wings stretched out and lightly brushed against his two treasured young ponies. He smiled warmly at them with a tear in his eye and shot a look at his wife who nodded back.

"You both are welcome at our house anytime. And unlike somepony... We do wish to see our grandfoal when he or she is born."

Still covered by his father's feathers, Soarin shot his wife questing look. She nodded back and together they rose to face smiling stallion before them. "That sounds like a great idea dad."

Spitfire nodded, "you can be our last stop before we find our daughter-"

"Son." Soarin was quick to interject.

Spitfire playfully nudged her lover, "daughter a home."

"Thank you," Soarin's mother spoke up as she wiped tears from her eyes. "That would mean so much to us both."

As the couple turned to march off down the middle of the gathered ponies, Soarin was sure he caught Tempest Wind roll his eyes. _What is up with him?_

Many ponies gave their congratulations and asked about their foal as they both wandered down past everypony. Soarin's head spun with all the words and mostly happy faces. It was really happening! He was about to take off and fly for the first time with his wife!

The couple reached the end of the cloud and Spitfire brought her husband to a stop. She pulled him back with a hard tug. The overwhelmed colt had almost prematurely fallen off the edge. "Are you okay?"

"Yea... I- yea, better than okay..." Soarin trailed off as he lightly squeezed his mare with his wing that he had draped over her barrel. "This just kinda feels surreal... I mean... we are actually about to fly together... first time with you as my wife. It's- it's cool. Its-"

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Spitfire playfully nudged her companion back and slipped out from under his wing.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Fleetfoot cried out. "If your this slow at the auditions the Wonderbolts will get bored!"

The couple shared a look and smiled at each other.

Soarin decided to poke the hornet's nest and called back; "my Spitfire is more radiant than the sun. Of course she's going to get noticed." The cocky young stallion leapt into the air then nosedived off the cloud in a tight corkscrew. He pulled off and flew away from the cloud. His wife was right on his tail, close enough that she could bite it.

The duo pulled off a series of tight loops as they climbed higher and higher till they broke off from one another and sped as fast as they could in ever increasing circles, closing in on the large cloud their friends and family shared below.

The two blurs of speed met in the middle and with a massive gust of wind they span up higher then dived down toward the cloud together. As they fell within a few hooves of their audience they once again broke off. Most of the pegasi ducked in shock at such close contact with the young areal aces. As though they were of one mind, the young couple slowly circled back around till they met above the higher section of the cloud where they were wed. Blue touched yellow as their forehooves met with a soft click. With their forms upright and their hind legs loosely hanging, the newlyweds began to slowly circle almost as though to some kind of slow waltz.

With their wing beats in sync, they slipped their forehooves closer till Spitfire was resting hers on his strong shoulders and he slipped his hooves ever so slightly around her barrel. Their wingtips almost touched as they danced around above their family below.

With a nudge of her nose, Spitfire tucked her feather more securely into her husband's mane then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She felt butterflies in her tummy as he grinned back like a lovestruck fool.

It was only each other there in the sky. Slowly circling slowly down till their back hooves touched soft cloud. The cheering of their family and friends drew the pair out of their own little bubble and they smiled to one another as they withdrew and settled down to stand normally.

"A lovely first flight for our young couple," Gale Force congratulated.

Another round of applause followed.

Most of the ponies present took this moment to come forth and congratulate the couple. Though all the hoof shaking and smiling, Spitfire found herself practically glued to her husband's side throughout.

The time passed in a flash of activity and all too soon, it was time to fly off for the feast. Lunchtime.

As Spitfire was about to take off Soarin sidled up beside her, "oh wife of mine. Heh, so cool. You're my wife! She's my wife! Yea!" The grinning stallion paused as he was poked in the ribs by his companion.

"Yes?" The fiery yellow pegasus side eyed her husband as other pegasi took flight.

"Righ. Uh- can I... carry you?"

"What?"

"Well you know... I think it would look cool. Plus, you can snuggle up while I fly us..."

As her expression failed to change, Soarin sighed. "Nevermind." He leapt into the sky.

Spitfire checked out his well-toned flank as he gained altitude and pondered to herself if it would be better to fly alongside him, where they could do tricks and race one another ...or to be carried by him?

' _Too late.'_ With a beat of her powerful yellow wings, Spitfire took off after her husband.

* * *

"And this is where we are having our lunchtime feast." Soarin proudly announced as he landed outside his favourite venue in Cloudsdale. The Pie in the Sky. The bakery had a 'closed' sign over the front, but the door was open. There were a few tables set up outside on the clouds along with several seats. He grinned as many of his family members appeared pleased by his decision.

"Hey, Soarin!" A deep red stallion with a light purple mare at his side came out to greet the newlyweds. "How's married life treating you?"

"Pretty good so far," Soarin pulled his wife in for a quick hug.

As many pegasi began to filter into the establishment to take a look at the food, Tempest Wind turned to the newly married couple. "I honestly thought you were joking when you said this place would provide the family feast."

"And I told you, we can do it," the red stallion was quick to respond. "Don't worry, go see the food and enjoy." He turned to the young bride and groom, "it was actually rather fun cooking a whole lot of other food like this."

"You did get the full pie order too?" Soarin asked hopefully.

"Yes, we both know how much you and your folks like our pie," the purple mare replied with a laugh.

Soarin tried to leap inside but was held back by Spitfire. "Let the others go first. I don't need you taking all the pie and eating till you pass out."

"Hey, I would never do that!" Soarin shot back.

"Oh yes you totally would," Obsidia was quick to chime in. "I remember when you were little when you would come over for a visit."

Spitfire smirked. "Remember that time in Ponyville too?"

"That was the single best pie I've ever eaten."

"Yea, you also almost passed out from a food coma."

Soarin grinned at his wife. "At least I have somepony awesome and strong to carry me if I ever do it again."

Tyson laughed loudly as he passed the couple with a plate filled with veggies and a pie. "I think the stallion is supposed to carry his bride, not the other way around son."

"Yea, pie boy."

Soarin rolled his eyes then hastily joined the line of pegasi who were waiting to grab their food from the layout inside. The queue progressed quickly and the lucky young stallion soon found himself in front of trays of delicious food. Pies, chips and smaller savoury pastries lay before the conquering stallion. He ignored the stuff like the salads. Those were not stallion fuel! His tummy rumbled eagerly. "Time for the conquering stallion to claim his reward. Ooooh, where have you been, lovely?"

The biggest pie on the food table found itself under the watchful gaze of the mighty destroyer of pies! Soarin grinned as he slowly picked up the well-chrispened apple pie and licked his lips. He gleefully cast a look at his wife who rolled her eyes and added some greens to his plate. He poked his tongue out at her. She batted him playfully with a wing and added more healthy food to his plate. With a scowl he added more baked goods then flew off to his table, plate held carefully in his forehooves.

Spitfire shook her head but couldn't help but grin as she chose a variety of rather more healthy looking foods for herself.

"Still like what you're getting yourself in for?" One of Soarin's aunties asked Spitfire as the older mare grabbed a pie.

"Wouldn't have him any other way," Spitfire grinned back.

"Good. Don't expect him to grow up. My husband sure hasn't."

A small laugh escaped Spitfire, "thanks."

The fiery pegasus followed her spouse to the head table outside. On Spitfire's side, Fleetfoot and High winds sat. To Soarin's left, his father and mother chilled out. The two stallions eyed their pies, shot each other a grin then dug in as though it was a race. Their respective wives couldn't help but smile at the silly activities. Dawnrush lay a wing across her stallions back and lightly tickled him. Tyson sat up rigidly, accidentally spraying a few pieces of pie crust. Spitfire placed a wing over her own lover.

"Don'f eben try it," Soarin shot his missus a warning look.

"What? This?" The bright yellow pegasus cheekily tickled her lover as she ran her wing down his back.

Soarin chomped down on his mouthful of pie as he sat up and tried not to laugh. He nudged his wife who simply winked at him and ran her wing back up, then down once more. With a big gulp, the young blue pegasus playfully fought his mare off. "Nooo- Sunshine, don't be mean to your new husband."

Spitfire laughed as her husband sprayed a few flakes of pie crust at her. As he collapsed against her in a fight of giggles, she allowed her aggressive tickles to turn into a light embrace.

A few "awww...' went up from their guests and the newlyweds blushed lightly.

Fleetfoot carefully placed a wing on High Wind's shoulders. The greyish-white mare shot her companion a look, "don't you try that too."

"Reminds me of when we were freshly married," Tyson commented. He playfully nudged his son who sheepishly smiled back.

"Yea?" Tempest Wind spoke up. "Because your ticklish like a foal or because you got her pregnant so she had to marry you."

"Oh shut up Tempest Wind," Tyson shot back. "You've done enough damage already."

"Me?"

Spitfire groaned and face planted into her plate.

Apparently unaware of his own daughter's reaction to his outburst, Tempest Wind continued; "it's your colt who did the damage."

"Oh, and you've been so helpful..." Tyson replied sourly.

"I've been more help to them than you have." Tempest Wind stood from his place at the table in front of his daughter. "I bought them a house, I even helped with their marriage registration to help keep this abomination a secret and not bring more dishonour to this family.."

"Dishonour, really?" Dawnrush rose. "Have you stopped to consider your own daughter? Or are you still only concerned about your own image around the high and mighty?"

"Yea." Fleetfoot tentatively spoke up. "Our friend Soarin is a wonderful friend and coltfriend to Spitfire. I'm sure he will be an excellent husband."

"Here, here!" One of Soarin's uncles shouted in agreement.

Several other pegasi joined in with supportive cries.

Obsidia turned to face Tempest from the table she sat at. Her gaze was almost enough to set fire to the cloud he sat on. "Well, I can see why your wife stopped after one."

"What?" Tempest turned to face Obsidia.

The grey mare fluffed her light blue mane then placed her foreleg proudly around her husband's shoulders. "This stud and I have three children. He's so good to me in _every_ way and makes sure to treat his mare and her family proper. But I can see why your wife stopped at one and let you do your _important_ work at the rainbow factory."

Several ponies gasped while others stifled laughter. Attention swapped between the stern slate grey mare and the rather annoyed stallion.

"If it weren't for my job, we would not have many of the luxuries it affords. Isn't that right dear?"

Stormy Flare sighed. "Just sit down... you're embarrassing me and even worse, look at our daughter."

Tempest Wind shot his daughter a glance and faltered.

The bright yellow pegasus was hidden under a light blue wing. The young stallion offering her shelter was glaring at the older, burned orange pegasus.

"Get it in your thick head Tempest. We. That's Spitfire and I- made a mistake. It happened. We are here. Either be happy for us, or please leave."

"Come on dear, we're leaving." Tempest tugged at his wife as he stood, wings ready to take off.

Stormy Flare sighed once more as she resisted her husband. "No dear. I would rather be here, with both our children. After all... like it or not, Soarin is our son now. He has done all but one of the steps to marry our Spitfire perfectly."

"Fine. I'm out of here..."

"Good, get lost you featherbrain and leave us in peace!" Obsidia shook a forehoof at the departing pegasus.

"I'm sorry," High Winds softly spoke up. "I didn't know your dad was such a flankhole."

"Neither did I..." Spitfire replied as she, at last, emerged from her husband's comforting wing.

* * *

Two newlyweds touched down in Ponyville side by side. Spitfire took a moment to fix up the feather in her husband's mane and smiled as she realised he was checking her out. She grinned at him then trotted ahead a few paces and wigged her flank slightly. Spitfire turned slightly, enjoying the slight blush that adorned his muzzle. He hastened to catch up and placed a wing across her withers.

"So much for being discreet?"

The young stallion scoffed. "We just finished our wedding. I want to proudly show everpony my awesome wife."

The bright yellow pegasus glanced around. No pony took special notice of the couple.

"Long as we are down here, I guess it's alright."

Fleetfoot touched down beside High Winds and waved at the newlyweds. "Hi guys, mind if we join in for a quiet party of our own?"

"Sure. Can't be any worse than the reception my dad flew out on." Spitfire shrugged.

"Yea, we were gonna hit the local pub then find a cloud to snuggle on." Soarin grinned.

"Riiiight, sure you are," Fleetfoot waggled her eyebrows as she grinned back.

"Got someplace in mind? Or do should we just wander around town for a bit?" High Winds softly asked, eager to steer the conversation away from her friend's father.

"Yea, the Hay and Clover serve an amazing pie as well as good drinks," Soarin offered confidently.

Spitfire shook her head with a laugh, "you don't need anymore food Soarin."

"But pie!"

"What did I say?" Spitfire shot her husband a cautioning look.

"Colts," Fleetfoot scoffed.

"I know, right?" High Winds agreed with a snigger as she bumped her fillyfriend.

Soarin pocked his tongue out at the fillies then strode off.

With a wing-propelled leap, Spitfire landed at her husband's side and nudged him playfully. "Don't worry, I might still let you have some pie when its time for dinner."

Soarin huffed, "I thought you loved me Sunshine."

"I do. That's why I _might_ let you have some pie for dinner. If you're a good boy."

"She's a real slavedriver that one," Fleetfoot grinned at Soarin. "I can see who is gonna be the captain both at home and out there in the sky."

"Yea, yea..." Soarin mumbled.

* * *

Sometime later in the Hay and Clover, the atmosphere was buzzing, the drinks were flowing and many ponies were having fun drinking with friends. Two young couples relaxed together at a corner table away from most of the hub hub. These young pegasi looked too young to be drinking hard alcohol but did have a mug of regular cider each to enjoy.

"Cheers to the newlywed couple, two of my bestest best friends!" Fleetfoot cheered as she raised her tankard.

It was met with a clink and a hearty reply before the quad took a draught from their ciders.

"So," Spitfire settled back against her husband as she placed her tankard on the table. "When are you two gonna take the next step?"

High Winds flushed and shot her fillyfriend a nervous glance.

Fleetfoot laughed. "Unlike _somepoies_ we haven't been dating since kindergarten. But if I'm lucky, High Winds will stick with me, like you stick with Soarin."

High Winds nodded, "personally I don't care for getting married myself. But still think you both are lucky, settling down so soon and all."

Soarin grinned as he stuffed his face with pie. "Yep, I'm one lucky colt!" He threw a wing around his wife and hugged her tighter. The young pegasus planted a kiss on the smiling yellow face of his lover.

Spitfire playfully shoved Soarin off and whipped the pie crust off her muzzle. "Now that your a married stallion, I'm going to need to teach you how to eat without making a mess everywhere."

"I'm a colt Spit. I'm allowed to make a mess."

"You're all grown up now, you should act like it." Spitfire pressed a forehoof into the light blue chest to further bring her point across.

"And I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Look... it's a guys thing, okay?" Soarin pulled off his best appealing gaze as he checked out his wife.

"What, to not grow up?" Fleetfoot interjected.

"No," Soarin shot the two giggling fillies across the table a look. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand you. That's why I happily married you." Spitfire smirked as she prodded her colt in the ribs.

"And bucked him too right?" Fleetfoot leaned forward with a cheeky smile. "Yea... Now she takes over from your mom. Poor girl has her work cut out for her."

"What do you mean?" Soarin shot the grinning filly a cautious look. "I'm easy... I'm not a lot of work."

Spitfire fought back a giggle. "Nevermind them Sorin. They don't know how wonderful it is to have a stallion." She embraced him slowly and nuzzled up good and close. "...Even if you are a lot of work."

"Yea... Hey!"

* * *

The last of Celestia's sun lit the sky with its brilliant sunset rays. One patch of cloud high above Ponyville's farmlands glowed golden. It was here our newlywed couple lay cuddled up on a cloud together. They faced the town below with smiles of contentment.

"Thanks for an awesome day Soarin. It feels good to be your wife."

"Yea, it's pretty cool to be able to say... this-" he tightened his hold on his wife's barrel and his grin increased. "Is my wife. She's mine. All mine. No pony else can touch. Or peep. _And..._ I get exclusive shagging rights!" Soarin shot his lover a cheeky wink.

Spitfire briskly raised her forehoof almost as if to smite him. Soarin quickly shrank back. After a few moments, Spitfire's hard gaze broke and she rolled over dragging her husband into a playful tussle. The couple rolled around laughing on the cloud, nuzzling, hugging, kissing and throwing in the occasional cheeky prod or two.

The joyful noises eventually subsided, replaced with faint birdsong.

Spitfire softly nuzzled her husband, "thanks cheeky. You're right. It does feel pretty good."

The pair turned their attention back to the setting sun and the town below. They shared a cuddle as they enjoyed the sights and only moved once the sun had set fully.

"Well..." Spitfire rose and stretched. "Are you ready for some action?"

Soarin grinned as he checked out his mare, "I sure am. How about that final step in our marriage?"

"You mean the one we accidentally did first?"

"Yep."

Spitfire slowly sat back on her haunches. Her gaze fell to her tummy while her right forehoof rose to tenderly probe the spot. "The reason I'm carrying your foal?"

At her quiet words, the young stallion gave a reproachful pause. "Well... yea." He rose and placed his light blue forehoof beside the sunny yellow one. Together they rested where they imagined their new family member to be. "But I'm glad we are where we are, despite our mistake, you know? Our... daughter-"

Spitfire grinned and waited for her husband to continue.

"-Is still gonna be born into a loving family, even if we can't be the ones who raise her... or him."

The bright yellow pegasus playfully shoved her husband onto the cloud. "Definitely a she."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. I'm her mother after all." The sunny young mare leant down and snuggled up close. She nuzzled up to her husband's ear where she softly whispered; "I'm all yours."

Two blue wings extended in anticipation as the young stallion grinned back.

Blissfully alone under the new moonlight, husband and wife came together as one.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _... For you know... cuddles of course._

 _At last, the wedding. So much for me keeping to short chapters... this took a lot longer than expected, but I wanted the whole wedding contained in one chapter and I'm rather happy with it now. It's funny, cause I'm also planning a Flutterdash wedding fic and while I think the pegasus rituals fit, there's sure to be differences. No Tempest Wind for one. Hopefully, you enjoyed it too._

 _While earth ponies and unicorns would dance on their hooves for their first dance, newly wed pegasi put on a little duet in the skies. I was inspired by some of the cute pictures of these two looking like they are sorta holding each other and dancing in the sky.  
_

 _With this, I think I can finally say the first act of the story is complete._  
 _Next up, second act. Soon they will be on the road, expecting foal._  
 _And Scootaloo's new family is up for a few surprises too._


	9. Chapter 9:Growing Bundle of Joy (10 wks)

"Good morning ...oh wife of mine..." Soarin grinned as he stretched.

"Woah..." The sunny pegasus scrunched up her muzzle. "Watch where you aim that morning breath, husband." At the final word Spitfire couldn't help but smile herself.

"Not even married for a day and already telling me what to do?"

"Pie boy, I've been telling you what to do since we were foals..."

"Okay, so maybe you have. But that we're married there's gotta be some perks for me, right?"

Spitfire stretched and unleashed a giant yawn. "Well, the stallion is supposed to be head of the family. But I dunno... I feel like you're my support, not my head."

Soarin flexed his wings, enjoying the sight of his wife (heh, wife) as she continued to stretch. "But what if, being the husband grants me more brainy things and puts me in charge?"

"Then you better put those new brains to use rather than waste them thinking about your next meal and flying."

The young stallion scoffed, "of course I can do that. Just you watch, I'll show you." He struck what he thought was a cool pose.

Laughter erupted and quickly felled the yellow pegasus, "oh my sides!"

Soarin pouted. "Okay, I wasn't being serious but you don't have to rub it in."

With several rapid deep breaths Spitfire relaxed. "I'm sorry, but you just looked so funny like that."

"I had hoped for handsome."

"I think you look cute," Spitfire offered cheekily.

"Really helpful Sunshine."

"Does my little cutie-wootie want another cuddle before we fly home?" Spitfire asked as she made a silly baby face.

Soarin did his best pout, "no."

Spitfire did a double take then smiled slyly, "what? Afraid you'll melt under my affection? You always like your morning cuddles..."

"No, I mean... ugh. I meant no to flying home right after cuddles. How about we have our cuddle then go get breakfast in Ponyville. We have one day left for the weekend and I figure yea... Breakfast?"

"But I thought we were tight on money."

"We are... but my boss slipped me a little extra yesterday and my parents gave us three hundred bits to help too."

The young mare wasn't sure if she heard the last part right. "Wait... three hundred? As in bits?"

"Yea. My dad was all like, take it, we've been saving and want you to-" A yellow hoof silenced the blue colt.

"Cuddles, bath, then we go find someplace nice to eat." Spitfire drew her lover in close, "I just gotta make sure this husband is the same pony he was before we married."

"Oh yea?" Soarin grinned as he playfully swiped his wife's hooves from under her. They landed sideways onto the soft cloud and rolled around for a few moments giggling and play fighting before they came to rest in each other's hooves.

"You're lucky it's a big cloud," Spitfire noted quietly as her gaze trailed off the edge. They were so close to falling off their manes hung half off the side of the cloud. "Some idiot nearly made us fall off our cloud."

Soarin scoffed, "dunno who that might be. He sounds terrible. You better cuddle up with me for safety." Blue wings encased the precious yellow mare and Soarin wriggled them further toward the center of the cloud once more.

Spitfire grinned to herself. Yep, it felt wonderful to be married to her pie-boy.

* * *

"Hey, Scootaloo!"

Just down the road from the Ponyville schoolhouse, the CMC turned to greet the grey colt as he hurried out the school gate to catch up to them.

"Hi, Rumble." The orange pegasus filly replied.

"Ready for your lessons?"

A cheeky grin sprouted across Sweetie Belle's muzzle.

"You mean you wanna try help me fly today?"

"Well, yea... unless you have something else planned with your friends." Rumble nervously replied.

"Nope, she doesn't," Sweetie Belle was quick to reply.

"Great!"

* * *

Two young pegasi came to a stop at the top of one of the hills in the farmland. Behind them lay the Apple family farm. In front, the hill sloped off steeply into a green field that continued on for some way till it disappeared into more hills and the Everfree forest. The orange pegasus at Rumble's side shot him an inquisitive look.

"This is where my brother took me when I learned how to fly."

"You mean he didn't just throw you off a cloud and expect you to fly?" Scootaloo asked incredulously.

"What, no way!" Rumble shot his companion a cautious look, "wait... Did Rainbow Dash do that to you?"

"Nope," Scootaloo grinned cheekily. "I just thought it might be funny if that's how your brother taught you to fly."

Rumble shook his head, a slight grin upon his lips. "You have some crazy ideas Scootaloo, I see why Rainbow Dash likes you so much. She must be awesome to have as a sister figure."

"Yea..." Scootaloo wondered for a moment if she should tell her friend there was more to it now? But were they close enough to share such things? Hardly anypony knew Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were even together.

"Hey... uh..." Scootaloo sat upon the soft grass and gazed up at the skies above. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure? What's up?" Rumble sat attentively by her side, gazing hopefully at the pretty young filly.

"Y-you promise you won't tell anypony? It's kinda a secret."

"I promise."

The filly cast her companion a quick guarded look.

"I Pinkie promise," Rumble added as he did the motions taught by the party master herself.

Scootaloo returned her gaze to the skies and after a few quiet moments she spoke up; "what if I told you Rainbow Dash is now my foster mom?"

A grin ripped across the colt's muzzle, "then I would tell you that sounds super cool!"

"Really?" The orange filly turned her gaze to Rumble in surprise.

"Yea, it sure is!" Rumble nodded so fast, one could almost imagine his head flying off.

Scootaloo giggled at the display. "Well, she and Fluttershy and now officially my moms."

"That's even cooler! Wait, you mean two friends can look after you like that? What if Rainbow Dash or fluttershy get a coltfriend?" The youngster cocked his head to the side.

Scootaloo scuffed the ground with a hoof, she may as well break the news to him now...  
"Well... uh, you see... that's kinda not really a problem."

"Why? What do you mean?"

Was this guy really that innocent and naive? Scootaloo suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "I mean... they are kinda... together. They just don't want everypony to know yet, but they still want to look after me as if I was their own."

"Oh..." A light blush covered the colt's muzzle, "sorry, I didn't realise they were together like Lyra and Bon Bon are..."

Scootaloo giggled softly, "yea. I didn't even know Rainbow Dash knew what romance was."

"Tell me about it..." Rumble joined in the laughter.

The pair fell into silence. It slowly turned awkward as neither knew how to continue the conversation properly.

"So..." Rumble fluttered his wings and cleared his throat. "Wanna try and fly? That is kinda why I bought you out here."

Scootaloo brightened up, "yep!"

"Cool. Alright... Uh... watch me first, then we will try together."

"Okay."

With that, the young colt stood, stretched confidently and strutted a few paces forward. "Wings out." His small wings extended. "Then you can either do a running take off, or a hovering start." With a light buzzing, he began to hover a few hooves up off the ground.

"Cool. But how?" Scootaloo stood as her companion landed with a thoughtful expression upon his muzzle. "I flap my wings a whole heap when I'm on my scooter. The best I seem to do is boost my jumps."

"Okay," Rumble replied thoughtfully. He approached his fellow pegasus and eyed her wings. A slight blush covered his muzzle when he caught Scootloo watching him inquisitively. He coughed awkwardly, "uh... yea. So your wings look okay to me. Just try to take off into a hover, like I did! Like this!" His wings fluttered to life and he gently lifted off the hillside.

Scootloo grinned at his ease and began to frantically flap her own wings. Faster and faster they flapped, frantic for something, anything! She lifted onto her back hooves, straining to help herself take off somehow. Her hind feet finally began to lift off but suddenly she crashed down onto the hilltop. With heavy panting, the filly rose onto her forehooves. "Can't do it..."

A thoughtful scowl etched itself across the young colt's muzzle. "Yes, you can." He landed and carefully approached. "Was that you standing on your hind legs there or your wings?"

"I think that was just me, standing taller trying to sorta take off or something... yea," Scootloo admitted bashfully.

"Hey," Rumble tenderly reached out and lifted the orange muzzle in front of him so they could once again meet eyes. "I know you can do it. In fact, I'm sure you even hovered a little before your wings gave out."

"Okay."

A grey hoof rose then hesitated. "Uh... you uh, don't mind me touching your wings and stuff do you?"

"Uh, no."

"Cool." With his grey muzzle colouring, Rumble carefully ran his right hoof along the orange feathers. ' _What am I looking for...?'_ His hoof lingered at her tips as his mind wandered off.

A soft clearing of somefilly's throat brought the colt back down to Equestria and his muzzle heated up even more. "Sorry about that. I was just wondering..."

"What? Do you think you know what's wrong with me?"

"Wrong with you?" Rumble scoffed. "No way, there's nothing at all wrong with your wings. Although your feathers could maybe do with a bit more attention."

"Yea... I know. Kinda hard to do that some days at the orphanage."

"Mmmmm..." The thoughtful colt moved from her left wing to her right and once again began examining every inch.

Scootaloo began to itch as the light grey hoof felt around her feathers and she fought back a giggle as tingly sensations ran down her wing, hitting her spine in pleasurable bursts.

With a drawn-out sigh Rumble sat back, his attention riveted upon the wing he had relinquished. "I don't know. Your wings are like, totally perfect, besides needing a preen. Give me a flap."

The filly briskly worked her wings.

"A slower flap. Like... super slow."

Unsure of what he was trying to achieve, Scootaloo nonetheless obeyed with a very slow motion of her wings.

Rumble cocked his head to the side. "Again."

Feeling like a beast on display, Scootaloo worked her wings.

"A bit faster?"

Orange wings beat faster and faster till a grey hoof rose to indicate stop.

"I think that maybe, just maaaaybe you could work on your coordination. It feels just a feather off."

"Oh? You can tell?"

"Flap both wings exactly at the same time," Rumble instructed his gaze intense upon his companion's feathers.

Two orange wings rose then fell.

Rumble scrunched up his muzzle in thought, "I think your left wing is slightly slower on the down beat."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Rumble positioned himself by his companion's side and rose his wings to sit level. "I don't know if there's any proper training, there probably is- I'll-I'll check it out for you! But for now, how about we try a few things?"

"I'm ok with trying," Scootaloo confirmed, ready and waiting.

"Copy me." Grey wings sprung out then settled out horizontal from his sides, as though ready for a glide.

Orange wings brushed against grey feathers as Scootaloo rose to stand and copy him.

With a slightly flushed muzzle, Rumble took a step away to separate their wings. He coughed softly, "er, sorry about that."

"I-it's fine!" Scootaloo blurted back. "Let's just give this a go."

"Right! Of course." Rumble faced the steep side of the hill. "We are gonna run and jump then see how far we can glide. Just keep your wings out and level. Try not to flap them or do anything fancy. Okay?"

"Yea, sure." Scootaloo nodded, awaiting her companion's next move.

The pair fell into silence as they waited.

Waited.

"Uh... Rumble? You okay?"

"Of course, I'm just waiting for a bigger gust."

"Oh, right."

"It's fine," Rumble did his best to smile encouragingly.

Scootaloo was sure she felt his eyes linger longer than necessary but by the time she returned her gaze to him he snapped forward as though caught with his hoof in the cookie jar.

"Alright, I think this should be okay." The young colt took one step back then rushed off the edge of the hill. With his wings outstretched, he caught the gust and was blown higher.

Scootaloo rushed to copy and fought against the feeling inside that told her to flap her wings. As the gust caught her she fought to keep her wings level. She noticed her companion banking slightly and carefully angled her wings too. A grin erupted across her muzzle as another light breeze caught them both and carried them further out across the field. "I'm flying!"

"Yea, sorta!" Rumble shouted back.

As the wind lessened Scootloo tried to compensate with a light flap. She dipped lower then fell into the soft grass with an 'oof!'

Rumble neatly landed nearby then rushed over to help the filly up. "I think you did pretty good for our first try."

"Yea, I don't think I've ever flown that far before!" Scootaloo responded excitedly. "That was super cool!"

"Just wait till we figure out how to get your wings to keep in time, then I'm sure we'll have you flying like Rainbow Dash in no time." Rumble sauntered over and offered a hoof.

Scootaloo accepted the offering and stood with gusto. All the exciting energy led to her bumping muzzles with the good looking young colt. She hastily withdrew, blushed lightly. "Sorry."

"It's fine!" Rumble replied a little too fast. "Let's just kinda, try that again?"

"Of course." Scootaloo hurried on ahead, back up to the top of the hill they had been standing on.

* * *

With Celestia's fading sun lighting up the world in golden hues, two young pegasi touched down in front of Fluttershy's cottage.

"So, this is your new home then?" Rumble mused aloud.

Scootaloo nodded eagerly, "yea. Isn't it cool!?"

"Yea. Guess I should be going now though."

"Yea..."

The young grey colt turned and began trotting down the path.

"Hey, Rumble!"

The colt in question turned, Scootaloo grinned back. "Thanks, I had fun today."

"Yea, so did I," Rumble responded, then flicked out his wings.

The sound of the cottages front door opening drew both youngsters attention. "Hello, Scootaloo. And Rumble too! Would you like to come in?" Fluttershy offered.

"Uh... no thanks. I gotta get home to my brother."

"Okay, be safe and thank you for returning Scootaloo home," Fluttershy replied softly.

"It was no problem. Seya Scoots!" With that, the youngster took off.

"Scoots?" Dash chuckled as she emerged by her fillyfriend's side.

Scootaloo flushed red.

A sly grin crept across Dash's face. "Never heard anypony call you that."

"Neither did I, okay?"

"Somepony found an admirer?" Dash's grin grew wider.

Scootaloo hurried up and gave her mothers a hug. "Just pretend you didn't hear him call me that okay?"

"I think it's sweet." Fluttershy cooed as she drew her two in for a warm hug. "Just be sensible and don't rush into anything."

"Yea, yea. It's not like I like him that way anyway." Scootaloo hurried inside and plonked herself on the comfy chair in the corner.

"Fluttershy thought you might like him," Dash remarked and was quick to be poked in the ribs by a yellow foreleg. "It's nothing to be ashamed of kiddo, it's just life and stuff. Anyway, how was flying with Rumble?"

At the mention of flying, Scootaloo brightened up. "Awesome! N-not that your flying isn't super cool or anything, it's just different being taught by somepony my own age."

"Hey, I get it. I kinda taught Fluttershy here." Dash dragged her fillyfriend over to the couch and relaxed, side by side.

"Really?" Scootaloo perked up.

Fluttershy nodded, "she was the only pony who refused to give up on me. My parents knew I was a late bloomer, like you. But Dash kept insisting I could fly. She made us do all kinds of things until I started to fly. It was rather sweet." A yellow wing pulled the blue mare in for a light hug.

Scootaloo did her best gag at the sight of her mothers being sappy. Yet she also felt encouraged, that somepony her own age who she got along well with and who miiiiight like-like her was teaching her to fly. If it worked for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, hopefully, it would work for her. "Thanks, I think that makes me feel better."

"And if you ever need some extra help or advice you know where to look, right?" Dash offered.

"Of course. I think I wanna try a few more times with Rumble first."

"Alright. Well, dinner is almost ready. Please set the table while I finish."

"Okay." Scootaloo hurried off to do as she was told while her new parents did their thing.

* * *

In a small cloud house in Clousdale, two pegasi, now nearly three months wed were soon to settle down to a nice dinner together. It was going to be romantic and sweet. Just them two...

"Do I smell burning?" Soarin popped his head into the kitchen of their small cloud house.

"I got this!" Spitfire yelled back as she frantically dropped the carrot onto the salad on the bench and threw open the oven door. The telltale smell of burning food intensified as a small wisp of smoke escaped.

"Uhh... you sure?" Soarin cautiously entered the room.

"I got this, now shove off," Spitfire growled as she pulled their overly crispy veggie pizza out of the oven. A small cloud of smoke followed blackened pizza's progress.

Soarin cringed. It was ...edible. He had burned worse and eaten it of course. It was sweet that his wife was trying so hard. But she maybe wasn't the best cook. Not that it stopped her trying nor could he could say it to her face, especially when she was like this.

Spitfire scowled, "the salad is fine, don't give me that face."

"The pizza looks okay too..." Soarin cautiously replied.

"No it's not," Spitfire growled then shoved the overly crispy pizza into the bin.

The young stallion half leapt forward then caught himself. "Nooo pizza..."

"Get over it." Spitfire huffed as she turned away.

Soarin stepped forward and gently reached out. He pulled his wife in for a hug. He licked her cheek then allowed her to burrow into the blue safety of his chin. After a few moments cuddling, she began to relax. "It's okay Spitty. I would have eaten that."

"But it's burned... Me- I can't feed you that." Spitfire squeezed her eyes shut as she fought back a torrent of tears that suddenly threatened to break loose.

Soarin felt a wet patch on his neck and realised his wife was crying. _Why did mares have to get so emotional when they were pregnant? ...Well... I did this to her. We chose this..._ The young stallion set his jaw as he quickly came up with a response. "You know I've done worse and I promised to eat your cooking."

"But I want to cook for you... Properly. Not give you burned offerings like that!" Spitfire withdrew, fire in her tearful eyes.

"So what if we go out to dinner?"

"We can't just keep eating out!" Spitfire exclaimed. "We have a honeymoon to save for! I need to disappear soon and I am getting fatter." A yellow hoof motioned to a now ever so slight baby bump and overall rounder barrel.

Soarin sighed then stepped forward and placed himself right in front of his wife. "Spitfire. You. Are. Not. Fat. You hear me."

"But I am getting fat!" Yellow wings flared and the blue stallion took a step back from the dangerous looking young mare.

"No your not."

"Yes I am. And it's all thanks to you, stupid colt!"

Fed up with the words coming out of his wife's mouth, Soarin hurried forth and captured her in a hug. He winced as a hoof shoved his tummy.

"Stupid. Stupid. Dumb-"

"Spitfire. Please." Soarin gasped as another hoof impacted with his gut.

"What!?" The fiery young pegasus threw her husband off.

"Calm down. Please stop fighting me."

"Fine. Eat your burned pizza. I'm going to lie down." Spitfire shoved her way past the cornflower blue colt and disappeared from the room.

Soarin sighed. _Was it something I said? Or just the pregnancy hormones? Little one... You had better be something... What to do? What can I do?_ He scratched his head as he looked around the kitchen. He spotted the mostly prepared salad and a thought came to mind. He shot the doorway a careful glance. Yes, Spitfire was certainly gone, but she would still be hungry. Time to experiment and see if it was possible to save the situation.

Spitfire lay curled up on the bed in their small room. Tears wet her cheeks as she let the torrent of emotions consume her. How did she let a pizza burn while making a salad? Was it thinking about their future? Their foal? A yeow hoof beat at the soft bedding. Stupid! Dumb! Idiot! Looser! The light puffy pillow turned to wisps of vapour under the angry young mare's assault. With a cry she rolled over and curled up in a winged ball. She wanted off this crazy ride! _Why did Soarin have to go and get me pregnant? It's not fair! That colt is supposed to come and comfort me! What are you even doing? "How could anything be more important than_ _ **me**_?"As her hoof once again stuck out at their bed she realised she may have spoken the last line out loud.

Oh, what did it matter? That pie brain probably didn't even hear.

More tears escaped the fiery mare as she rolled around. After a small eternity of letting the overflow run wild, Spitfire felt herself begin to calm down. With a shaky breath she rolled onto her back and began to gently stroke her lower tummy with her forehooves.

"Little one... what are you doing to me?" She chuckled to herself. "This is crazy you know. I'm talking to you and you're not even born yet. Lucky Soarin isn't here. He might think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy." A soft voice from the doorway spoke up.

The bright yellow pegasus jolted and sat bolt upright. "Soarin!?"

"I think you're beautiful." The young stallion in the doorway bore a kind smile upon his big mug as he stepped closer. "I also think you're smart, driven and amazing. I also think it's cute that our foal is already being spoken to by mom. You might be a bit hot headed sometimes, but you're still amazing."

Spitfire rolled her eyes.

Her husband chuckled to himself as he slid onto the bed. "Seeing what you did to our bed, I'm glad you didn't choose to take it out on me."

The young mare glanced down at her hoofwork and cringed. The once pristine and comfy cloud was littered with holes and their pillow was nowhere to be seen. As regret plunged her heart low into the sea of despair a light blue hoof pulled her chin up to gaze into keen green eyes.

"Looking up here sweetie. I'll fix it later, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Soarin pulled his wife in and everything else fell away.

Spitfire relaxed and sighed as she felt herself pulled down on top of her husband who lay on the damaged cloud bed. As long as she closed her eyes, she could pretend that everything was okay. He was here. The strong, constant beating of his heart drew her in and she shifted a little to place her ear on his upper left chest where she could most loudly hear the beating. With each beat her mind let go of the little things she had done. The burned food, the harsh words, the bed... all that fled her mind as the slow powerful beats of her husband's heart filled her.

Soarin lay on his back with his wings relaxed outward from his sides. On top of him lay a peaceful yet tired looking angel that he dared not disturb. He slowly began to stroke the mane of the mare who was listening to his heart. He knew Spitfire enjoyed placing her head on his chest like that to listen to the slow beating of his heart and there was no way he would deny her wish. Yet he did also kinda have something ready downstairs that he hoped would also lift her spirits further. Hopefully.

A few more moments of cuddles wouldn't hurt. He closed his eyes enjoyed the sensation of lifting his Spitty up then down with each breath.

After a while, Soarin cracked open his eyes. "Sunshine?"

Spitfire hummed softly but kept her ear pressed to the light blue chest. Soarin grinned, she looked so cute when she used him for support. It made him feel important... valued. Soarin could feel his insides glow warm and fuzzy. A few more moments maybe?

Bloodshot eyes cracked open as the young mare shifted to look at her husband. "Yes?"

"Uh... I did kinda set something up downstairs if you wanna check it out."

"You finished off dinner?"

"Sorta? I experimented. You know what I'm like."

"You didn't burn the kitchen down did you?"

"I didn't touch anything that requires heating."

"No pies? I'm shocked."

"We could go out for pie." Soarin grinned up at his wife.

Spitfire scoffed. "Not with me looking like this."

"I can help with that." Soarin lent up and licked her cheek, eliciting a small giggle from his lover.

"Oh yes, very helpful."

"See?" Soarin's smile continued to grow.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Awww..." The blue colt pouted.

Spitfire poked her tongue out at her companion. "Now who's being touchy?"

"Who me? Always when we are alone..." Soarin's smile became predatory as he ran a hoof down his wife's side and tickled her cutie mark with a wing.

Spitfire unfurled her own wings to defend herself from the feathered attack. As she towered over her husband on their bed she quickly found her legs knocked out from under her. She landed heavily on the cloud bed on her side and lightly stuck out. Giggles broke out from the couple as they play fought. After a few moments of wiggling their hooves and free wing at each other, they relaxed with big grins.

"Did you notice I could have made you land on me, but I didn't want you to hit your tummy, so made you land sideways on the bed next to me?" Soarin asked, hopeful.

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"Gotta be a good dad and care for my wife and growing baby you know," Soarin extolled proudly.

Spitfire smiled slyly. "Aren't you the hero?"

The smile upon the young stallion's muzzle soured.

"But seriously. Thank you for being considerate of my... condition."

"Anything for my Sunshine. Anyway... dinner?"

"Lead on."

The pair extracted themselves from the bed and Soarin offered his wife a hoof up. She accepted it with a smile and followed him down the stairs.

Soarin was quick to step aside once he made it into the room and grinned expectantly at his lover.

"You-" Spitfire paused in the doorway to their small part dining part living room. "You really made us dinner?"

Indeed it appeared that something of the sort had happened. For in front of the couple, the table for two had been set and the salad sat between the two plates, with added ingredients and colours to what had been a green salad.

The young stallion shot his lover a sheepish look, "well... more sorta finished off what you were doing. Although I like to think my time at the bakery helped."

"I'm still impressed. You never cook."

"Say that once you try it." Soarin challenged as he took his seat. "I just kinda threw stuff in to try bulk up your salad."

"So... what exactly did you put into my salad?"

"Try it."

Spitfire obliged her husband, taking a portion of the food and trying it. "It- it's good. Weird. But good."

The cornflower blue pegasus took one mouthful and scrunched up his face. "Too much bell pepper and too much of that other thing too..."

"Hey, whatever you did, it's working for me," Spitfire replied as she took another mouthful.

"Our little one seems to have weird tastes," Soarin noted.

"She doesn't have weird tastes, I get cravings."

"Right. Isn't that kinda the same thing?"

"No. And just because you got lucky this time making us a weird salad doesn't mean you can try experimenting on me again."

"What if you burn the pizza again?"

Spitfire shot her husband a look. "Mention that again and you'll wear it."

"Yes, boss." Soarin poked his tongue out only to be pelted in the face with loose greens. He caressed his nose, "rough... gotta hit me right in the sniffer there, don't you?"

"That I do. A girls gotta know how to aim. Gotta defend myself."

"In case of what?"

"Cheeky stallions."

"Mmmm... How terrible." Soarin agreed softly as he took another bite of his salad, careful to select bits that looked more palatable.

The conversation fell into a lull as the pair continued to eat in contented quiet.

Then, just as she finished her own meal, Spitfire sighed. "Soarin, is this really a good idea?"

"What?"

"Us going through with... _it_?"

"Well we're married, aren't we? It's been working out okay so far."

"Yes. But you're a stallion. I'm not far out from starting to show. And I know you and my parents have already noticed something change. I'm changing, my body is changing. Soon I'm gonna get really fat. Then everypony who sees me pregnant will know I'm about to become a teenage mother. You won't get that." The challenging tone to the young mare's voice killed the relaxed tone the couple had shared.

A blue hoof massaged its owner's forehead for a few moments. "Spitty..." A sigh followed then silence for a few moments. "I really don't know what to say to that. I take full responsibility for my part in getting you knocked up. But I love you. I'm your husband and best friend and I'm not gonna just leave you for anything."

"I know. But so few ponies know for certain that we are together. What if they start to gossip? What will that do to my chances of getting into the Wonderbolts, huh?"

"You will knock them dead. Nothing stops you."

"Well, what if something does?" Spitfire challenged. "What if I don't make it into the Wonderbolts because of something silly like being a teenage mother or some medical complication?"

"Pfft- won't happen."

"But what if it does? Soarin, I might be all confident and stuff out there, but I'm also feeling scared. What... _what if I don't make it?_ " Her last words were quiet as she trailed off with her question.

Silence hung over the table until Soarin shifted and made his way over to sit beside his wife.

"You know what I will do if you don't make it?" A blue wing settled on yellow fur.

"What?"

"Well, _you_ are my dream. I'll stick with you, hay, we could even go pick up our foal from the orphanage and raise him or her."

"But the Wonderbolts. Your dream."

"Our dream." Soarin was quick to cut in with his reminder. He followed up with a light kiss to the pretty yellow muzzle.

"Would you really give up your dream to be a Wonderbolt for me?" Spitfire asked as she levelled her gaze at the green eyes that stared back at her.

"Anything for you. We hung out as foals because we both wanted to be awesome Wonderbolts when we grew up. We're nearly there. But if something stops us... I'll pick you over the Wonderbolts even if it means I don't make it."

"What if I asked you to make it big for me?"

"Sure. Although..." A cheeky grin crept onto the light blue muzzle as he trailed off.

Spitfire gave her stallion a cautious look. "Although what?"

"I really can't picture you as a stay at home mom."

"Bonehead." Spitfire chuckled as she lightly nudged him. "Neither can I, Pie Boy. Neither can I..."

The light yellow mare snuggled up closer, nestling in under the strong blue chin of her love. She sighed softly, "I hope I don't have to give up on our dreams because of our mistake."

"Neither do I Spitty." Soarin agreed softly. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll fight for you every step of the way."


End file.
